


Truth

by QueenSarabiii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Family, Family Loss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loss, Love Confessions, Pain, Redemption, Sex, Smut, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarabiii/pseuds/QueenSarabiii
Summary: "Can you help me with some training?" His question didn't even register in my mind, I was lost in my own thoughts of Itachi. Since that night it had been hard to look Sasuke in the eyes. It wasn't fair for me to cut him out of my life. I was after all the only "family" he had left.'Would he hate me too if he learned the truth?'
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71





	1. P R O F I L E

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Chapters may include actual manga/anime spoilers so read at your own risk.
> 
> ∞ Indicates a time skip

Name: Shiori Uchiha

Age: Part I: 17  
Part II: 20

Status: Medical Ninja

Hair: Jet black

Eyes: Onyx

Height: 5'0

Weapons: Pair of ninja sai

Appearance: Gorgeous with long jet black hair that falls down to your feet, usually half pulled over your left shoulder with the other half hanging behind your back. Clothing consist of: A kimono like jumpsuit with bell like sleeves that fall down to your feet. The top portion being dark red and the bottom half being a tan color. The kimono top fall off the shoulders revealing an extensive amount of your well endowed chest. Kunai pouch strapped to your right thigh. A pair of ninja sais strapped behind your back.


	2. C H A P T E R 1

My hips pressed forcefully into the cold ceramic moldings of the bathroom sink. The sound of rushing water filled my ears as my cupped hands brought a face full of cold water to my face. Water streamed down my arms wetting my sleeves. My hands pressed and rubbed vigorously against face trying to wash away the bloody images that violently flooded my mind. 

A deep and contentious sigh fell from my lips as I pulled my hands away from my face. My eyes slid open adjusting to the bright room. Looking into the mirror I was met a bloody sight. The person looking back at me had blood spattered across her face and dripping for her hair. A sad expression plastered on her face as she stared back at me with hollow black eyes. 

My heart clenched at the sight of the sorry girl. 

My eyes fell from the mirror, I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. I slipped my hands under the cold running water again, closing my eyes hands full of water to splashed my face trying to wash away the image of the girl who looked at me in the mirror. 

My eyes clenched shut. The darkness behind my eyes brought back vivid memories of a time I had tried so desperately to forget. The sound of metal sinking into skin, sounds of men, women, and children begging for their lives, grunts and moans of pain as life seeped from their bodies, the warm sticky feeling of blood running again my skin, the thick smell of iron invading my noes, the weight of the sai that sat in my hands marred in the blood of my clan. All of it came rushing back to me. The dead faces of the members of my clan flashed across the black canvas behind my eyes. 

My eyes snapped open and darted around the room, "feels like I keep living the same nightmare over and over". I spoke. My eyes returning to mirror. The girl dripping in blood wasn't there anymore, but was replaced with a clear reflection of myself. 

'I look so tired'. I thought staring at myself hard in the mirror. The same nightmare keeps replaying over and over in my head; in my sleep, during missions, during surgeries, it consumes me. 

My hands gripped the sink knobs twisting them shut. 

My feet moved against the wooden floors, the sound of my clicking heels followed me as I busied myself ready. My legs stopped as I walked passed the window in my room that overlooked most of the village. 

'It hasn't been long since the 3rd was killed.... The village resources are spread pretty thin as it is, and now without a Hokage to offer any leadership and strength to the villagers we would surely be vulnerable to attack'. 

My first balled emphatically. 'I can't let anything happen to the village. 'I made a promise to keep the peace'. A familiar face floated into my mind. A sad smile tugged at the corner of my lips. 

"At all costs...." The words falling from my lips without permission. 

A soft knock sounded from the front door, 'Who could it be at this time?' It was a little before dawn, most of the village should still be asleep.

Yanking the door open I came face to face with an all to familiar face. My eyes widened, panic yanked at my heart.

'Itachi!' 

...........................

"Shiori?" A voice came from the dark haired boy standing in front of me.

'Get a hold of yourself!'

"Sasuke? What are you doing here so early?" My voice came out more cold than intended but the question just came out that way . Much like Itachi my predisposition to conveying emotion was severely lacking. It wasn't intentional, it was just hard for me to show emotion, even more so now after the massacre. 

"Can you help me with some training?" His question didn't even register in my mind, I was lost in my own thoughts of Itachi. Since that night it had been hard to look Sasuke in the eyes. It wasn't fair for me to cut him out of my life. I was after all the only "family" he had left.

'Would he hate me too if he learned the truth?'

"Sure Sasuke". I forced a soft smile, my hand landing on his head ruffling his hair. He huffed in response to my familiar gesture, his cheeks puffing up and deflating with a sigh. His hand pushed mine away, "Don't treat me like a child". 

'Stubborn as ever'. 

Stepping over the threshold I pulled the door shut behind myself. 

We walked side by side in silence, "So how has training with Kakashi been?" My voice sounded flat and uninterested. But Sasuke knew that that was just how I was. 

"Same as always". His response was less than I expected but it was to be expected all the same. "I heard Kakashi taught you his famous Chidori for the chunin exams". His head turned to meet my gaze a smirk crossed his face. 

"Yeah". Another simple response, but again to be expected. 

"Safe to say you mastered it already?" I asked smirking back at him. A soft blush washed over his face as he turned and grunted as a response.

'Just like Itachi'.


	3. C H A P T E R 2

A soft breath escaped my lips as I rocked back on my heels. 'He did manage to conceal himself completely from me'. I looked around the forested areas. I dug my heels into the dirt and took a second look around, 'I'll let him have his fun' I smiled to myself.

"Kakashi definitely taught you how to disappear into your surroundings, but did he teach you how to attack?" I called out into the empty greenery. I felt a soft breeze pick up and with it brought his scent. 

'8 O'clock'. I tilted my head and waited for a sound but nothing came. Then a swift movement, and the sound of chirping birds. His arm swooped at me in a punching fashion. Tilting my head slightly to the left I evaded the potentially fatal blow. His slender arm moved passed my head sparks of lightning emanating from his first. 

"Almost". I whispered. Catching a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye his eyes were wide with surprise. My hand moved quickly and effortlessly. My fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist forcefully stopping any momentum he had behind his thrust. Channeling chakra into my hand I found an opening to disperse the lightning jutsu. 

The lightning ceased in an instant, "HOW!?" Sasuke's surprised voice filled my ears. 

"Better luck next time Sasuke". I replied smiling. 

Just then his foot kicked up attempting to land a kick to my head, but my hand caught his ankle. In a swift motion I pushed back on him sending him flying back a few feet. 

He immediately jumped to his feet and made a b line to me. 'He's trying head on attack?' Suddenly he stopped running his hands made and move, and even without the sharingan I saw the signs for the Fire Ball Jutsu. I smirked 'He's giving me a run for my money'. 

In a flash I made a single sign, with a single hand. A blade of fire appeared in my hand. Channeling chakra into my hand and using fire style I was able to create a blade made of fire that flowed from my hand.A jutsu of my own design.

Sasuke completed the hand signs and unleashed the Fire Ball. With a swing, my Fire Blade sliced right through Sasuke's Fire Ball splitting it in half in a blade of glory.

Sasuke stood in utter disbelief. 

"What was that? I've never seen any fire style like that before".

"That's cause I developed it on my own. No one else knows this jutsu". I replied releasing the jutsu, the last of the flames disseminating into my hands.

The sun was starting to shin. 'I have to get to work'.

"I have to leave for the hospital now". I spoke making eye contact with Sasuke, his eyes clearly held disappointment. He huffed in contempt but nodded his head.

"Why do you work at the hospital anyways? Weren't you a top ranking jonin at some point?" His question was unexpected. "It's just something I have to do until they find someone capable to manage the hospital". I responded running my fingers through my hair. 

"......I never knew you knew medical ninjutsu."

"Something I picked up a while ago".

"That have something to do with you leaving the village 6 years ago?" My eyes narrowed. 'He's fishing for answers that I wasn't willing to give. 

I turned to walk away when his voice stopped me, "Do you think you could teach me how you did that fire jutsu?" My head turned back, 'Eager to learn just like his brother'. 

Smiling I turned to walk back to the young Uchiha, my hand landing on his head "Maybe some other time Sasuke". I replied softly. 

His eyes looked up at me, something flashing across his dark eyes.

Anger?

"You sound just like him". 

His voice was harsh, but I knew it was from a place of pain. I smiled ruffling his hair and walked away. "I'll see you later Sasuke" I said waving my hand as I walked off.


	4. C H A P T E R 3

I dragged my feet along the dirt path that lead away from the training grounds. It was rotation day at the hospital so it was my turn as the on call medic for the day. 'Hopefully I'll be there early enough to get some of my paperwork done from the previous weeks'.

I sighed, my fingers gently rubbed against my temple. 'One of the many bad habits I picked up from Tsunade was procrastination.... Along with a few other things'.

I walked down the main street that lead to the hospital that sat at the center of the village. The sun was shining high in the sky warming the exposed skin on my shoulders.

The hospital materialized to my left. Walking up the concrete steps I slipped myself quietly through the front doors and scurried past the nurses station down the hall and into the small room that served as my office space.

There were piles and piles of paperwork sitting all over my desk. Books pilled on the floors on the far side of the room. A deep sigh fell from my lips. I fell into the chair that sat in front of the desk and sifted through the vast work pile I had before me.

Fanning through the loose leaf pages I checked off boxes, filled out minor and major incident reports, signed release papers, and reviewed budget reports for the coming months. 'Why am I doing this? This isn't part of my job...'. Time slipped from existence, and I was consumed by the nightmare from the early morning.

Those same images, sounds, and sensory overloads over took me once again.

A soft knock at the door pulled me from my perpetuate nightmare. My eyes darted to the clock that hung high about the door.

'Shit I almost forgot my rounds!'

I shot up from the chair and yanked the door open.

"Good morning ma'am, I just wanted to remind you about the morning rounds". A small mousy girl named Yuki spoke. Her eyes evaded my gaze, her cheeks rosey as a blush crept across her face. She was fairly new and was a shy and timid girl. But she was cheerful and nice which was something people needed in a hospital.

I smiled and nodded my head. "I am on my way. Oh and can you deliver all the papers on my desk to the appropriate offices for me?". I asked stepping to the side to show her the mountains of paper work on the desk. Her head shot up and a smile adorned her face. "Yes ma'aam". Her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Thank you Yuki".

I breezed past her and made my way to the patients wing. There were still many patients left debilitated in the hospital after Orochimaru attacked the village. Many of them had lost limbs and were suffering from severe internal and external injuries.

My heels tapped the concrete floors lulling back into a daydream. Door after door after door drifted past me. I arrived at my first destination, lucky all my patients were in the same wing. 

My hand reached for the door, firmly gripping the cool sleek metal handel.

'I am so sick of watching people die for nothing.... is that why I so desperately wanted to become a medic? Was I trying to fix something within myself? Atone for what I did?'. My hand clentched the handle so tightly my knuckles were turning white.

Itachi's face came into my mind. A soft smile crept over my face at the thought of him. 'I miss him...'

My hand yanked back the sliding door and I stepped into the room.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?" I pipped walking over to the man who sat stretched out on the bed. His face turned and a blushed.

"Better now that I see you". His remark came out smooth despite the raging blush on his face. "Seems like your up earlier than usual? Are you feeling any pains? Did you sleep well?"

I walked over to the bed running my hand over the man's chest checking his broken ribs.

"I slept well. I haven't felt too much pain. The medication you gave me really helped a lot". His eyes caught me, a smile on his face. I returned the smile placing my hand on his head checking his temperature. "I am glad it helped, let me know if I should up the dosage if your pain returns".

His head nodded up and down but his eyes never left me.

I smiled again and pulled the clipboard with his charts from the side of the bed. Pulling a pen from behind my ear I jotted down a few notes and continued to assess the man's internal organs.

After my full body inspection I placed the clipboard back in its appropriate spot. "Alright sir I'll check back on you in a few hours". I spoke as I made my way to the door.

"Kazuma..."

"I am sorry?" I replied turning my head from my spot at the door.

His face had the same smile and his eyes bore into mine.

"My name... It's Kazuma".

I sighed and smiled. "I'll see you in a few hours Kazuma".

The day moved pretty quickly I managed to make all my rounds on time and finish my paperwork for the morning shift.

I sat back in my chair, tilting my head back I let my eye slip shut. I could hear the daily hospital commotion on the other side of the door. My head tilted to the clock, 'It's noon, I should go and get something to eat'.

I pulled myself from the seat and walked out the door. "Yuki, if anyone is looking for me tell them I stepped out for a bit". Yuki's small form was hidden behind the enormous nurses station, but I could sense her aura. I walked past the desk without a second look. I didn't wait to hear her response and pushed past the front door.


	5. C H A P T E R 4

"I haven't seen you in a while Shiori".

"I know it has been a while since I've stopped by". I smiled at the old woman that stood in front of the tea shop.

"Out saving lives as always. You need to rest more Shiori, a beautiful girl like you needs her beauty sleep".

Her hand reached for mine clutching them in her own. "Order whatever you want child it's on the house". Her voice was so soothing, she reminded me of my own grandmother.

"Thank you". I replied smiling.

I took a seat at the bench in front of the tea shop kicking my feet out in front of me. Feels nice to kick back. My head tilted back, the sun baring down on my skin.

Suddenly a shock racked my body, the hairs on my arms stood straight up. My head shot up, my eyes darting around.

'Itachi?'

I couldn't see him, but with my entire being I could sense him.

My eyes darted from store to store, up and down the street, but nothing. 'Was I finally loosing it?' I shut my eyes and tried hard to hone in on his aura. It wasn't any use I couldn't sense it anymore.

"Here's your tea ma'am".

My head shot up to the young woman who handed me a small steaming cup. I reached up and carefully took the cup from her, "Thank you". I replied softly, still trying to find the chakra that washed over my body.

I carefully brought my lips to the almost boiling cup and took a tentative sip, my eyes slipped shut and I began to focus on finding his chakra once again. 'Stop hiding from me'.

"Long time no see Shiori".

I could tell exactly who it was just from his voice.

"Nice to see you too Kakashi". My eyes slid open traveling up his legs, up his torso, only to finally make contact with his half covered face. Our eyes made contact and I could see him uncomfortably shift under my gaze, a soft blush crossing his face.

"Uhh. I heard you started managing the hospital". His hand scratched behind his head trying not to sound as shy as he looked. I smiled, bringing my hands down to my lap. I clutched the hot cup tightly with body hands. "I guess you could say that. I'd rather be out in the field, but it's what I have to do until the new hokage selects someone to manage it".

"They are thinking of making one of the two remaining sannin hokage".

A soft chuckled escaped my lips, "That's going to be difficult. Is the council trying to force Jiraiya into accepting the position? In any case, he is too much of a goof to really take the job seriously, nor does he want that kind of responsibility. And no one has seen or heard from Tsunade in the last what, 20 something years?....... The council should just nominate themselves...". The last part was a resentful statement but I couldn't help it. It just came out. 

Heaven knows Danzo would jump at that opportunity.

"You maybe right about Jiraiya. But somehow you found Tsuande, and not only that but you convinced her to train you not that long ago". Kakashi scratched his head again evading the last part of my statement.

My eyes moved from the transfixed placement of the tea cup up to Kakashi. "True, but that was no easy feat. And getting Tsunade to agree to come back isn't going to be a walk in the park either".

"You're pro--. Hey guys.... You two seem to be getting along".

Following Kakashi's line of sight I found Asuma and Kurenai.

"Out on a date perhaps?" I teased, taking another sip of tea.

Kurenai's face erupted in a deep blush, "No, you idiots".

I smiled and stood from my seat gently placing the tea down on the bench, "Thank you for the tea!" I yelled into the shop.

"Any time Shiori!"

Just then I felt it again. I knew that I wasn't hallucinating. Itachi was here in the village, here in this tea shop.

I missed the chatter between Kakashi and the others...

" ...Plus I am meeting someone here". I could hear Kakashi speak but nothing was registering. I had finally found the source of where the chakra was coming from. 

Two men in black cloaks sat in the shop. I slowly stood up, fixing my gaze on the two men. 'It has to be, no one else has chakra like this'.The two sat hunched over, tea cups in hand, and straw hats that conveniently covered their faces. 'Am I the only one who has noticed them?' my eyes flashed to Kakashi and back to the two men. 'He looks on guard. He's definitely made the two strangers. But does Kakashi know who it is?' 

"Kakashi, it's not like you to show up early what give". My eyes moved to Sasuke. 

Sasuke peered around Kakashi to look me up and down. "Shiori why are you here?" Sasuke questioned.

The question didn't register fully to me. But somehow a response fell from my lips, "Lunch".

Then an apifany. 'The hokage.... He's here to make sure Sasuke is still safe'. My eyes moved back to where the two men sat but there were no longer there. 

'Just like him to disappear without a single trace'.


	6. C H A P T E R 5

I don't know when I started running but my feet hit the pavement before it even registered in my head.

My actions were beyond desperate.

My eyes darted around as I ran down the village streets. I wanted to see him, look him in the eyes, to hug him and never let go.

I forced my feet to stop moving. 'If you want to see him focus!' I forced my eyes shut and focused my energy into finding any remnant of his chakra. 

I could feel my chakra pour into my eyes slowly turning my field of vision drenching itself in a blood red hue. My feet hit the pavement hard once again. I ran and ran until I finally reached the river that ran in the middle of the village. 

In the distance I could see the two men dressed in black moving towards me. A slight jingling sound echoed from the bells attached to the straw hats they wore. My heart was pounding in my ear. I wanted to run to him, run into his arms, but I couldn't. My feet shuffled at an agonizingly slow rate. In a blink of an eye two more people appeared before me. 

"Asuma? Kurenai?" My voice was just above a whisper. 

I could hear Asuma's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying, my heart was pounding so loud that it drowned out everything else. All I knew was that I had to get there before Asuma and Kurenai could get hurt. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'Body flicker'. 

Instantly I was in the middle. 

"Shiori? What are you doing here? Get out of here!" Asuma's voice laced with apprehension, but I ignored it. My eyes met with Itachi.

Sharingan to sharingan. 

"Stay out of this, Itachi is mine to deal with". 

"But--.." 

Turning my head I glared at Asuma with ruby red eyes. He cut himself short. He knew that I was the only one who could face him. 

"Keep your eyes down and stay out of this!" I barked, my gaze turning back to Itachi. 

Silence settled over us. 

"Itachi... Who is this girl?" The man standing next to Itachi asked. 

No reply. 

Reaching back I pulled both sais that sat snugly against my waist. "I am no one important". I responded. 

"Are you trying to fight us with a puny weapon like that?" The man spoke again. I pointed the sai at him turning my gaze to him and smirked, "Care to try me?". 

"Ohhhh... You have those crazy eyes too?" 

"Still want to fight me then?" I shot back.

The tall man reached back and yanked a huge sword from his back. The sword was so massive it made an indent in the cement walkway. 

"Kisame don't". 

My eyes shot back to Itachi, it was the first time he had spoken.

"Why not?" The man named Kisame responded turning to look at his partner. Itachi didn't make a move, his eyes still transfixed on me. 

Not a single emotion on his face. But somehow.... behind those red pricing eyes I knew the depths of his despair. And I knew he could sense mine as well.

With a quick flash step I was in front of Kisame, in one swift motion I round housed him to the side of his head. I had intentionally made my movements slower so that he had enough time to block with his arm, but the strength behind the kick was the secret. I needed to separate them. The kick sent him flying over the walkway and into the water.

I smirked at his surprise. "I wasn't expecting such a small girl to have that much speed and strength". 

"Shiori! What's going on?!" Kurenai yelled out. 

"I am fine just stay out of it". I replied turning my back to Kisame only to find Itachi right behind me. In a flash of an eye I saw a kunai, but my sai caught it just in time. 

"Shiori! Get away from him!" 

"Kakashi handle Kisame! Leave Itachi to me". 

"But...."

"Just do it, I can handle myself!" 

Locked in a still battle Itachi and we struggled against each other.

"Itachi?" I whispered, making sure to move my lips so deliberately that no one could hear or read my lips. Itachi tucked his chin deep into his cloak.

No response. 

"Please speak to me". My voice was cracking. All I wanted was a response.

"Not here". 

"Where?"

"Naka Shrine". 

"When?" 

"5 hours". 

I nodded my head slightly. Pushing him back with all my might. Itachi skipped back landing a few feet in front of me. I bolted for Itachi throwing a few punches, and naturally he dodged all of them. His right leg kicked up attempting to land a kick to my side but my hand caught his ankle just in time.

And for a moment..... A single moment it left like we were kids again.

We were fighting with kid gloves.

In a quick second he reached down propping himself on his hands giving him the opportunity to use his other leg to land another kick.

'Predictable'.

I ducked the kick and swung his leg back pushing him him back in the process. He lunged at me. Throwing punches left and right. I caught his fist in hand. A faint smirk lined his lips. I smiled in return, I attempted another roundhouse but in a flash of black feathers the man in front of me had disappeared.

"Kisame let's go, we didn't find what we were looking for". He was gone again. But this time I would get to see him once again. 

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked stepping up beside me. I dusted myself off turning to him. 

"Never better".

I replied walking off. Kakashi would never truly understand how true that statement was to me.


	7. C H A P T E R 6

"How was your mission Itachi?" I asked running up to the newly minted member of the ANBU black ops.

"It wasn't anything too interesting". Itachi stopped to let me catch up with him. His reply was a boring but it was very Itachi like. I doubled over my hands gripping my knees, huffing as I tried to catch my breath from all my running.

I shot back up, our eyes met and a deep smile crossed both our faces. "Oh come on nothing cool happening 'at the center of the village?' " I asked again poking his cheek.

"You know I can't talk about it". He replied his cheeks puffing up in response to mild teasing. "I know". I replied smiling kissing his cheek. A dark blush crossed his face.

I giggled at the biological response, Itachi wasn't one to show emotion, and was good at hiding the emotions he did have. But no matter how much he tried he could never hide his blush to me kissing his cheek.

"I heard you made jonin and joined the military police force". His voice sounding frustrated. I nodded my head in response, "nothing too impressive unlike the great Itachi Uchiha" I laughed. His face contorted in seriousness. I smiled grabbing his hand and yanking him down the path that lead to the compound, "Let's get home before it gets dark".

We walked down the path in silence, a normal thing when we walked home together. Neither of us were much talkers so it was nothing out of the norm.

Unexpectedly Itachi stopped walking. "Have you been attending the meetings?" I froze. My eyes fixed on the brick layout beneath my feet leading directly to the compound. "I have....".

"What do you think about what they are trying to do?" His question shocked me, was he testing me?

"I hate it... I hate the idea that the clan harbors so much hate for the village". My eyes raised from the brick ground to meet Itachi's stare. "War seems to be an inevitable in our world, and something we can't escape no matter how hard we try. There's always something or someone... to tip the balance in favor of war... I just want peace". His eyes widened.

My heart pounded against my chest. 'Should I have kept what I really felt? Would Itachi tell his father that I was against what the clan was planning?'

Thump... Thump... Thump

"You feel the same way...." His voice was soft just above a whisper, as if if he spoke a little louder someone would swoop down and take him away for even uttering those words.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to create a world without fighting.... A world without ninjas....... A world of peace". His words stunned me.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I will stop this coup d'etat, become hokage so that I will be able to one day bring peace to the entire ninja world". I stared up at my friend. His face filled with determination and pure resolve. The hairs on my body stood on ends. He meant what he said, he meant it with every fiber of his being.

We stood staring into each other's eyes in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"I want to help..."

"You do?"

I silently nodded my head. I couldn't pull my gaze from his eyes. I wanted more than anything to make that dream a reality. 

∞

"Why am I here?" I asked stepping up beside Itachi at the edge of the cliff.

"Shisui is coming".

"And why is Shisui coming?"

"You'll find out soon".

I reached out for Itachi, gently grasped onto his arm, "is this about the coup?"

Without turning his gaze from the edge of the cliff his head nodded. Up. Down. My hand tightened reassuringly. "Do you really think we can stop them?"

"I don't know but we have to try... We can't let it happen". I could see how much this weighed on his heart. We were still only children but Itachi put the weight of the world on himself. Did it weigh more on him cause his father was at the center?

"They have been monitoring the compound". His statement broke my train of thought. It was so matter of fact, but I knew it bothered him deeply. 

"Do they know what the clan in planning?" 

"It doesn't seem like it, but they definitely have their suspicion".

My head tilted back. "And the sentiment in the police force is also getting out of hand. People are starting to rally strongly behind the idea of a coup. What are we going to do? It's worse than we thought".

"Are you two lovebirds done?" 

Our heads snapped to the sound of Shisui's voice. A blush engrossing our faces. My hand quickly retreated from Itachi's arm. 

"What!?" We said in unison. 

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone". A grin spreading on his face. Ear to ear. I turned away from the two boys, frustrated at my feelings. My arms crossed over my chest tightly. 

"Why am I here!" I huffed frustration. Shisui chuckled walking over to me. 

"Did I hit a nerve?" He smirked. 

Turning my back to him I puffed my cheeks.

"No!"

"Seems like I did". His hand ran over my cheek pinching me in the process. 

I turned sticking my tongue out at him, "Don't worry I am sure Itachi likes you too". My face felt so hot that I thought that I would melt. 

"Stop teasing her Shisui". Catching a side glance I could see Itachi's face consumed in pink. 

"But she's so adorable when she blushes". His face inches from mine. His lips pressed against my hot cheeks . "Stop that Shisui". I huffed desperately trying to push him away from me. 

"Oh come one give me some love too". He wined pulling me into a hug. "You're suffocating me". My voice straggled from the force of his hug. Finally pulling away from his death grip I managed to get full breath into my lungs. 

"Shiori......"

Turning back to Itachi, a light blush still swallowed his cheeks. 

"So why am I really here, other than to get teased?" 

Shisui's arm dropped over my shoulder using me to prop himself up against. His weight fell against my body, 'damn he is heavy' I thought pushing my weight against him so that we held each other up. 

"Remember when I told you that I was going to stop the coup?" His voice serious again. 

"Yea?" 

"Shisui and I are trying to find a way to sawed the clan from starting a civil war". 

My head turned to Shisui, his head nodding silently as he listened to Itachi. 

"How do you plan on doing that? The next meeting is when they decide when the coup will take place. Isn't it too late to try and stop them?" I replied looking into his eyes. 

"Shisui has a plan". 

Looking back at Shisui I waited for his response, but he was silent. "What's your plan?" 

"Kotoamatsukami...." 

"Is that some kind of genjutsu?" I asked curiously.

"It allows me to enter the mind of any individual within field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will". 

I knew in an instant what he wanted to do with it. "Mangekyo Sharingan?" 

"How do you know that?" Shisui asked confused. 

"My father told me about a form of the sharingan that gave its users special abilities unique to them. But Shisui ----....." 

I could see him ever so subtly shake his head. 'Itachi must not know what it takes to gain this unique sharingan'. 

"---But Shisui to cast something like that on the chief won't be easy". My seamless pivot didn't seem to alert Itachi. 

"I won't know until I try". His arm pulled away from my body. 

"We have to try anything". His voice sounding softer. 

I nodded my head and looked at Itachi, "What will we do?" I asked hopeful that I could be apart of the plan and not just a hopeless bystander. 

"We will meet here on that day, and hopefully Shisui will succeed". I nodded slowly nodded my head, but a million questions were running through my head. 

'What if it doesn't work?'

I shook my head, 'I can't think like that, I have to believe in them, they were the only hope left to stop the ensuring chaos'. 

∞

Today was the day.

Once again we were at the edge of the cliff. 

We stood side by side waiting for Shisui's return. "Do you really think he can do it?" 

"Have faith". 

'He really must be desperate for this to work. I've never heard Itachi talk about faith before.' I could tell he was worried about Shisui. Itachi's father wasn't someone to mess around with, and to try and cast a genjutsu on him wasn't going to be easy'. 

We stood in silence. A breeze swept over the cliff making my body shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself rubbing my palms against my already covered arms. It was just after sunset and the warm summer day was replaced by a cool breezy night. A full moon hung high above us casting shadows in every which direction.

".....Itachi.... If this doesn't work what are we going to do?" I didn't want to ask the question but we had to be practical. We had to weigh other options in case this didn't work. 

I could see his body tense up, 'He's been thinking about it too'. But he didn't respond to my question and I wasn't willing to push him any further on the subject. 

Suddenly a rustling sound came for the other side of the clearing. Shisui stumbled out of the forest bloody and dismembered. "Shisui! What happened!" I ran to him clutching him to my chest. He pushed from me, "Danzo happened". 

'Danzo from the council?'

"He knew that I was trying to use the Kotoamatsukami to stop all of this and he stole my right eye... He plans on protecting the village his way". My hand instinctively went to his face. 'Why would he take Shisui's eye? Does he plan on implanting it in his own eye?'

"Let me wrap you up". I didn't realize it before, but my voice was trembling. 

"Don't waste your energy I am on borrowed time now". He pulled away from my grip walking over to Itachi. "I am going to give you my left eye before he comes to take it". Shisui raised a hand to his left eye and slowly pushed in, with a popping sound his eye slipped into his hand. 

"I didn't tell you this before but the power of the mongekyo sharingan can only be awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to you. So I need you to kill me Itachi". 

"You can't be serious!" I yelled. "We were supposed to do this together". 

Both eyes now bloodied Shisui smiled sticking his hand out to Itachi, "Both of you protect the village and the Uchiha name". He looked at peace staring death in the face. 

'Oh Shisui....' I wanted to reach out to him and stop him from doing anything, but I knew I couldn't, this was just how it had to be.

And I hated it.

Again someone else has to die...

∞

"Massacre?......" My voice trailed off as I stared at Itachi. My body felt limp, my hands dropped to my sides, my vision blurred. "You have to murder the whole clan? Is that really the only option left?!" 

His head nodded, but no sound.

"Who?"

"Danzo". 

"Do the others know?" 

"More than likely". 

"They're willing to massacre children?..... Let a child murder his own people?" My head was spinning. 

"Itachi. Your mother. Your father. Sasuke. Izumi. Me". My voice cracking with each name. 

"I know but there's nothing else. It's the end of the line". His face was filled with pain. This was a cruel punishment to put a child through. Our eyes met and I could feel him begging me. 

'He can't do this alone". 

I forced my body to move. Stepping up inches from his body I reached up to his face. Both my hands cupping his face my thumbs gingerly caress his cheeks, our eyes locked. I could feel him lean into my touch his eyes never leaving mine. "I am going to help you". 

His eyes widen with shock. "No! You can't!" He yanked himself from my touch taking a few steps back. "I didn't tell you this so you would join me". 

My hand reached for his yanking him into a hug. I buried my face in his chest. "Shisui told both of us to protect the village and the Uchiha name. And if you believe that this is the only way to do it then I am with you till the end. No matter what you say". His tense body under my hug finally relaxed. "I can't ask that of you". 

Tilting my head up to look at him, "I will do whatever I can to help. You can't do this alone. It's me and you..... For now". 

A sad smile crossed his face. 

"Okay..."

Even though I was going to help carry out this massacre. I knew that once the night was over Itachi would have to end my life too. But that didn't matter. I was going to do what I had to do. 

∞

I slowly made my way through the compound. I slipped in the darkened home. It was late into the night and most, if not all the compound had gone to sleep. I glid seamlessly over the hallway floors sliding open the first door I saw. A man and woman laid out on the floor no doubt deep in sleep. 

Standing over the stoic forms I leaned down and ran my sai deep into the mans chest making sure to puncture the major artery in his heart. A soft grunt escaped his lips and his wife shifted in her sleep. Slowly pulling out the sai I ran the heavy metal against the woman's throat. Suddenly she was awakened at the feeling of a foreign object running against her. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Who are you! What are you doing! Honey!" Looking over to her now deceased husband she opened her mouth to scream but it was too late. The sai pierced her neck leaving a gaping hole in her jugular. Blood splashed my body, drenching my hair in the thick iron liquid. Her hands flew to her neck trying to hold the wound together but it was futile. She was going to die. The fear in her eyes stung me. 

'I am sorry'. 

"Mom?" A small voice came from the other side of the door. My hear clenched I turned sliding the door open. The little boy's eyes ran up my body locking eyes with me. "Who are you?" He asked unnervous and unafraid. 

My eyes slid shut, activating the sharingan. 

I crouched down opening my eyes, "I am no one important". His head cocked to the side confused. My hand landed on his head. Our eyes met and the genjutsu was cast.

'I am sorry'. 

This repeated over and over, house after house, body after body. Killing became muscle memory by now. 'How many has that been now? I can't even remember'. My head hung in shame. I finally came face to face with my front door. I placed my hand lightly on the door. 'He's asleep'.

The door slid open and I walked into the empty house. After my mother died it was just me and my father. I had no other siblings, so my father spoiled me greatly. I dreaded this moment, but I told Itachi that I would end my own father's life. I slowly made my way down the hall to his room. "I know you're out there". His voice caught me off guard. I gripped the door sliding it open. 

He sat in the middle of the room legs crossed with an impossible smile on his face.

"Dad..."

"It's okay I know this wasn't easy. But you have made your decisions". My eyes widened. 

My father wasn't directly involved with any of the plans involving the coup but I knew he sympathized with the cause.

"Dad...."

"Sit with me for a moment".

I walked into the room lowering myself to the mat crossing my legs and placing my sais to my right. We sat in silence for a few minutes. My eyes lowering to my feet. I didn't know what to say. What could I say in this moment. My father knew he was going to die but made no effort to resist.

I could hear shuffling but I couldn't raise my eyes to meet his. I was scared that I would cry. I felt a hand raise my chin.

"My beautiful girl has grown up to be such a strong woman". Staring into his face he had a smile. The same smile Shisui had... He was content with dying.

"Before I go I want to leave you with a parting gift". His hand removed itself from my face and moving to his own. He pressed his fingers into the socket of his eyes pushing forcefully on the fragile body part. And with that same plopping sound he removed his eyes from his skull. Reaching out to me with both hands with eyes in tow he smiled again.

"This is for you. Take good care of yourself my darling". I was too shocked to cry. My heart pounded so hard I thought I would explode, and for a split second I wanted to take all of this back. I didn't want to lose my father.

I reached for his hand clutching them in my own.

Not a single tear escaped my eyes. 'Did I become so emotionless as to not cry in this moment?' My small hands clutched his tightly.

"It's time... Take my eyes and do as you see fit..."

I didn't want to let go... Cause if I let go.... I would have to kill him. 'If I never let go I won't have to kill him'.

Still not a single tear fell.

His palms opened revealing his eyes. I took the eyes from him.

"I love you my daughter".

And that's when it came. Silent tears slipped down my face. "I love you too dad".

"Don't worry about me. I'll be rejoining your mother very soon".

"Yes".

Whipping the tears from my face I towered over my father, a sai in each hand. His head leaned down in prostration, he could sense it. In a single swoop it was done.

'I am sorry'.

The night dragged on. A blood soaked night.

Emerging from the greenery I stood at the entrance for Naka Shrine. 'This was where we were supposed to meet". My body was soaked in blood, the sais that sat clenched in my hand almost felt glued to my palms.

I was soaked in blood.

I felt an odd presence behind me. Turning I found a man with a mask with a single hole over the right eye. In the light of the moon I could see the sharingan.

"My my it seems like you had your work cut out for you". The voice of the man was deep and ominous.

My eyes blinked a few times trying to make out who it was, but I didn't know this man. "Who are you?" I asked exhausted. 

"Itachi didn't tell you about me?"

"No". 

I was too tired to probe. 

"If you don't want to tell me I couldn't care less".

I turned my body away from him. "It's not wise to turn you back on someone you don't know".

The man towered over me from behind. But I didn't make a move, not a flinch, not an ounce of me was scared of the stranger despite the sheer amount of chakra I could sense from him. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" I asked turning to face the masked man. My eyes met with his, and the mangekyo sharingan activated. 

The man took a step back and chuckled darkly. "I like you. Brave, stone cold, and emotionless. Reminds me of someone else".

I haven't seen myself since the beginning of the night but I felt my eyes hollow. I didn't feel anything. I felt empty. I didn't feel hate, love, sadness, or anything for that matter. I was simply existing without feeling.

"Leave her alone". Itachi materialized out of nowhere. My eyes shifted to him.

He looked the way I felt.

Empty....

I stood in the open for a moment. Looking at Itachi my eyes rimed with tears. 'It's my turn now'. I dropped to my hands and knees, my chin tucking into my neck.

"It's my turn".

"No".

My head shot up. "I am content with dying! I just didn't want you to carry this by yourself". My voice was shrill.

'I was scared of dying but I had to die too'.

I could hear his feet shuffle to me. A hand tucked under my chin bring me to face him. "I won't kill you... I can't".

"This is how it has to be. No survivors".

His eyes softened, a sad smile on his face. His thumb brushed against my cheek. "I can't". His face lowered to mine, mouth pressed against my cheek. 

His forehead rested against mine. Softly he mouthed 3 words. Then it was black.

Next thing I knew I woke up in a gurney in the hospital. A piece of paper clutched in hand.

No one asked me if I was involved, everyone made the assumption that I was left for dead when Itachi killed everyone.

Looking down at at my hands I found them wrapped tightly with gauze. "Do you know what happened to my arms?" I asked one of the nurses in my room.

Her eyes looked at me with such pity. "You were found with deep gashes in your arms and on your torso".

'Did he do this so it wouldn't look like I was involved?'

That's when I noticed the small piece of paper clutched in my palm. I waited patiently for the nurse to leave the room. And after a few agonizing minutes she finally left the room. I tentatively pulled apart the small paper. 

"I convinced the Hokage and the others to let you live peacefully in the village along with Sasuke. Forgive me for leaving you".

I couldn't cry. The note hollowed my heart. How could I cry my heart was gone. Itachi was gone.

"That jerk". The words slipped out of my mouth.

The note crumbled in my fist.

"How dare you Itachi".

"Shiori?"

Sasuke's voice caught me off guard. The small boy was standing in the door way, tears streaming down his face, eyes bloodshot. I reached my arms out to him and he came running into my arms holding me for dear life.

"I am sorry Sasuke". I mouthed. Closing my eyes I held him close.

∞

"She would have made an excellent addition to the team. You should have let her come". The masked man spoke, both he and Itachi stood on a cliff that overlooked the village.

"I never wanted her to participate in any of this".

"Oh but you let her. And now you have abandoned her. What would stop her from hating you too?".

Itachi's eyes clenched shut forcing back tears. He wanted more than anything to continue living in the village. To watch Sasuke grow up and become a strong ninja. To be with Shiori and have a life with her. But he couldn't anymore.

"Nothing is stopping her from hating me". His voice breaking slightly.

"I hear sadness in your voice, is letting that girl live going to weaken your resolve? Or should I end her life for you right now?"

"Don't lay a finger on her or Sasuke, and stay away from the village".

The masked man chuckled. "She seems to interesting to kill off now. I'll have to see how she turns out". His dark voice echoed.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her". His teeth ground against each other.

"Suit yourself".


	8. C H A P T E R 7

I slowly walked to the hospital. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to run straight to the shrine to wait for Itachi but I knew I couldn't .

I still had responsibilities. 

I slipped into the large building and tip toed past the nurses station. Quickly glancing up at the clock, 'I made it just in time for the second rounds'. 

"Ma'am?" 

Yuki's voice stopped me mid scurry. I sighed turning my body to face the small girl. She stood up from her seat at the station her body still hidden by the large desk.

"Yes?"I replied placing a hand on my hip. 

"Sorry ma'am there was a man who came looking for you while you were gone". 

"A man?" I questioned. 

"Yes". 

"Where is he?" 

"I told him he could wait in your office. It seemed really important, I didn't know if you were okay with that I am sorry". Her voice gave away her fear at some sort of preconceived punishment I would give her. 

My fingers ran through my hair. "It's okay Yuki. Thank you for telling me". I replied. 

Her eyes lit up with surprise, her head came down in a bow. I walked up to her placing my hand on her head. "Don't be scared of me okay, I promise I don't bite". I smiled. Her head shot up and she had a grin from ear to ear. 

I rocked back on my heels spinning myself in the direction of my office. The soft clicking of heels followed. I walked down the now empty halls trying to figure out who the mystery man could be.

Arriving to the door of my office my hand clenched the handle. I could sense the person's chakra through the door.

'What could he possibly want?'

I slide the door open and stepped inside slide it shut behind me. "Is there a reason why you're here?" I spat.

The mam stood in the shadows of the room. His tall but crippled form stood at the far side of the room, a cane in hand that insistently tapped the floor. The man took a tentative step into the light that broke into the room from the covered windows. Just looking at his face gave my body a visceral reaction. The hate I had for him was inconceivable.

"I came to inform you that your former teacher has been nominated to become the 5th hokage". His half covered face held an ominous smile. 'He makes me sick'.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I spat back trying hard to keep myself in check.

"Just passing along information". The smirk showed in his hideous voice.

"I need you to go along with Jiraiya and Naruto to retrieve Tsunade". A dark laugh escaped my lips, "You know for someone who hates the Uchiha you seem awfully eager to enlist us in your plans". My arms crossed over my chest, a disgusted look on my face. He made no move, no indication that he would reply to me. 

"Leave me out of whatever you have planned. I have no intention of ever participating in any of your schemes ever again". My voice was stoic. I wanted to destroy him. 

"You participated in the massacre of your own free will". He was baiting me. He wanted to get a rise out of me, but I wasn't stupid enough to let him get to me.

I scoffed and walked over to my desk taking a seat and turning to him.

"You are a despicable human being. But I will never let you manipulate me ever again". I raised my gaze to him, my sharingan activating in the process. "Lay a finger or take any action against Tsunade, Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter and I will make sure you regret it with every fiber of your being Danzo". 

He smiled.

I jumped up from my seat and made a b-line for him. My hand grabbed onto the hand that held his cane. With a crushing force I squeezed his hand, almost breaking every bone. My red eyes bore into his dark ones. "I promise you a sharingan wielded by a true heir is more dangerous than any second hand sharingan you could ever hope to have". 

A knock came at the door. Looking back at the door my hand yanked away from his. "Now I suggest you leave". 

"I'll have my way whether it's with your assistance or not". He disappeared back into the shadow. Taking a deep breath I walked over to the door pulling it open. 

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" I asked tilting my head up a bit to look up at the tall man.

"Commme on is that any way to greet someone?" He cooed pulling me into a hug. His enormous body engulfed mine. "You're crushing me".

Then I felt something squeeze my ass. I ripped myself from him and punched him square in the face sending him clear across the hall and right into a wall. The impact of his body hitting the wall caused the building to tremble a bit. 

"Do that again and next time you'll end up in the morgue Jiraiya". My eyes twitching with anger. 

Jiraiya was on the other side of the building, eyes rolling and drool coming down the side of his lips, "Soo soft...."

I sat down at my desk and ran through the afternoon paperwork. My eyes glanced up at the clock above the door. 

'Soon'. 

Jiraiya leaned up against the wall near my desk. His arms crossed over his chest and his left leg angled so that his foot pressed flat against the wall behind him. "So why did you come, other than to grope me ?" I questioned leaning back in my chair placing the paperwork back on the desk. 

"I assume you already heard that the council plans on making Tsunade the next hokage". I laid my arms against the arm rest and narrowed my eyes. "You threw Tsunade under the bus". I chuckled. 

"You know that she would be a much better hokage than I would". A laugh escaped my throat. "The drunken gambler is better suited for the position of hokage than a lonely pervert?!" I laughed harder. 

"You know she would be a lot better at it than I would". His voice was serious. I tilted back in my chair thinking of a world with Tsunade as hokage. A sweat drop formed, 'He is right about one thing she's probably better suited.... But she might kill everyone in the process'. I thought back to my days training with the legendary sannin. I have only really felt fear for one person in all my life and it was for Tsunade. She was a nightmare sometimes. 

"I wanted to ask if you would help me find Tsunade". My eyes shot to his. "I can't. I have a responsibility to this hospital. It was the last thing the 3rd asked of me". 

Jiraiya face held a stern look. 

"You're the only one who has found her in the last 20 years. She's also more inclined to come back if you are the one asking her". I sighed 'He's probably right'. But I still couldn't leave, the hospital wasn't in good shape. And plus Tsunade might rip me to shreds for not taking my job seriously. Despite everything else that could be said about Tsunade, she took her role as a medical ninja very seriously, and if she knew I had left my position for a "wild goose chase" she would kill me. 

"I can't..." My arms crossed my chest, "I do however, know where you could start looking". 

Jiraiya's brow raised in a questioningly.

"I heard a rumors of a legendary sucker running around in a village not to far from here". Grins formed on our faces. "You and I both know how Tsunade is a marvelous looser". A chuckle escaping my lips. 

"Yea the god of luck never really was on her side". 

I pushed back from the desk giving myself enough room to stand. My arms stretched up as far as they could. All the muscles in my back stretching from years of stress and impossible posturing. It felt amazing. 

"There has been something I have been meaning to ask you ". His statement caused me to drop my arms and cock my head to the side. "Why was Danzo here?" 

My eyes narrowed. 'Could he possibly know something?' 

"He came to tell me that Tsunade was nominated for hokageship". His eyes narrowed back at me. He didn't appear to believe me, but didn't press me on the subject any further. 

"Alright". He pushed himself off of the wall and proceeded to move towards the door. His head tilted to the side as his hand reached for the door, "Oh and thank you for the heads up on where to find Tsunade". He gave me his signature smile and waved me off as he turned the corner and walked down the hall. 

My eyes darted to the clock.

"Perfect timing". 

I slipped past the door, down the hall, and out the door.


	9. C H A P T E R 8

I followed the brick path to the Uchiha compound. The place had been boarded up since that day 6 years ago. I crouched low and sprung myself off the ground jumping over the walls that enclosed the compound and landed swiftly on the other side.

My eyes scanned up and down the walkways. It still smelled of blood and death. The streets had been cleared off all the bodies but the color red sanctified the grounds. I turned down the main street and walked towards my old home. 

At the end of the street to the left sat my old home. My eyes wandered over the massive structure, I took a deep breath, 'nothings changed'. The door was open, just as I had left it all those years ago. I walked over the threshold and wandered down the halls. My father's room door was left slightly ajar. Walking past the door I peaked inside. The mats were still smeared with red. I slid the door back and stepped into the room.

Leaning down my knees dropped heavily to the ground.

I reached down and ran my hand against the edges of the blood stain. My eyes wandered around the room. It smells like blood but I can just barely make out my father's sent. I stood and walked back to the hallway.

Turning back I caught a glimpse of my former self running her sai into the back of the neck of her fathers prostrated form. My eyes quickly shut, trying to erase the images. My heart constricted. I missed my father.

I wondered back into the hall and walked to the last room at the end. I stood in front of the door. This was my room. I pushed the door aside and peered inside. 

Stepping inside I could feel the temperature of the room drop. My body shivered.

The room was small but spacious. A bed sat at the far side of the room just nestled under the wide window that almost took over the entirety of the wall. To the right of the bed sat a small desk. Walking over to the desk my hand traced over the top side. There were a few reports left over on the table from when I was in the military police force. A few combat training manual, leadership booklets, and some books on strategy building. A smile formed at the corners of my lips as I thought back to my time in the force. Before the massacre I was considered a top ranking ninja in the clan. I had also been the youngest person to ever make captain in the Military Police Force. It was a major accomplishment and I could remember the day my father found out. He was ecstatic. I could almost hear him praise me for all my hard work and effort.

On the other side of the desk sat a row of three picture frames. The one on the far left was one of me, my father, and my mother when I was still a child. The one on the far right was one of my father and I when I had been made captain. My hand wandered over to the center frame. A smile tugged my lips into a wide grin. At the center was a picture of Itachi, Shisui and I as kids standing at the training grounds. We had our arms draped around each other with goofy smiles on our faces. 

Lost in my own thought I had forgotten that I was supposed to be at the shrine. I reached for the pictures and slid each one of them out of their frames. I turned on my heels and walked out of the room, down the hall, and out the front door. 

Naka Shrine was on the other side of the Uchiha compound on the outskirts, just outside of the watchful eyes of the village. Or so the Uchiha thought. 

I slowly made my way up the stone steps. I don't remember it being so long to make it up the stairs before, but it could have been just because I hadn't done this in a while. Finally reaching the top step I took a deep breath. 

This place brought back the worst feelings to me. It was the place Itachi had saved and abandoned me. 

My heel kicked against the cobble stone. I walked over to the entrance of the shrine and pulled the door open. Pulling the door shut behind me I walked around the room counting out the tatami mats. 

"Under the 7th tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting place". 

I lifted the 7th mat and walked down the stone steps. The room was consumed in utter darkness. But I had been in this room many times before, I knew where the candles were located. I walked to the right and left side of the stone table. I lit the candles with a watered down fire jutu. 

I stood at the center of the room staring at the wall. The Uchiha emblem decorated the walls with vibrant colors of red and white. I remember being here after clan meetings with the other heads of the police force. 

I definitely didn't miss this place. My eyes wandered from the right side of the room, up to the ceiling, the down to the left side of the room. You could almost feel the hate that consecrated this room. 

I heard soft footsteps coming from behind me. My head snapped back, my body spinning around in a swift motion. A dark figure emerged from the other side of the room. The moment I saw the raven hair my eyes rimmed with tears. 

"Itachi". 

My voice chocked. My body was trembling, I didn't realize how much I had been yearning to be in his presence till this moment. 

"Shiori". 

The sound of him saying my name broke me.

Tears ran down my cheeks, and a whimper fell from my lips. I could feel my body drop to my hands and knees. My head fell in indignity. "I am so sorry Ita..." My voice felt broken. In an instant I could feel myself being brought up from the ground. His arms wrapped tightly around my body. His embrace instantly soothed me, but the tears kept flowing. My arms locked around his waist and wound up his back holding on for dear life, my face buried into his chest. His fingers ran through my hair softly rubbing against my scalp in the process.

Soft sobs continued to fall from my lips. I had never really cried before, but I couldn't stop myself. Minutes passed and finally the cries stopped. I didn't want to pull away from him, this felt like a dream. And if I pulled away I'll wake up and Itachi won't be there. 

Slowly I pulled away. I could fell him tighten his grip around me. I slowly yet forcefully pulled away from him.

Raising my face to his I was surprised at what I saw. Itachi's face stain with silent tears. My hands flew to his face whipping the tears away. We stared into each others eyes in muteness. 

'He's been alone and hurting for far too long'. 

My fingers softly caressed his cheeks. Looking into his eyes I could feel my heart flutter. 

A smile crossed my face, my thumbs ran against the grooves in his face. "These chaos lines are getting worse". He didn't reply, but I could feel his arms tighten around me . My hands slipped from his face, around his neck and entangled in his hair. I slowly pushed his head down so that his forehead pressed against mine. 

"I missed you". The sound of his voice lit my heart with joy. 

I didn't trust myself not to choke on the words but the whispered response came, "I missed you too". 

My eyes slid shut. I wanted this moment to last forever. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. I felt so happy and yet so sad. "Why did you leave me?" 

I never really had the intention of ever asking but there it came. My eyes opened as I slowly pulled away. 

"That night was never your burden to bare". I could hear the affliction in his voice. He made the most difficult decision anyone could ever be faced with... and he was just a child. 

"You didn't have to protect me. You should have ended my life". I could feel a lump forming in my throat. His hand rested against my face. 

"I couldn't bring myself to take your life". His voice was soft, and his eyes looked at me with sorrow. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes again. "I felt so guilty ". The lump got bigger and the tears slide down my cheeks. "You don't know how guilty I felt. I hated myself for being able to live a normal life when you sacrificed yours. I've lost nothing compared to you". 

I could notice myself shaking. His arms wound around my body again bringing me into him. "Ita... Life without you has been unbearable". I was now bawling into his chest. My hands clutching onto the front portion of his cloak. 

"Shiori". 

I couldn't respond, all I could do was nod my head as indication that I was listening. "Look at me". I lifted my head from his chest. 

"Remember the day I left? And remember what I said to you?" 

I had to think back for a moment. Up until today I had tried with every fiber of my being to forget that night. The scene outside the shrine replayed itself. I vaguely remembered Itachi whispering something to me, but I couldn't remember what. I shook my head, "I don't". I replied after a moment of silence. 

Itachi's hand tucked under my chin gently pulling my face to his, "I love you". 

A small smile crossed my face, my hand gripped his. "It's cruel to tell me you love me when you're going to leave me soon". But despite my smile his face was serious. "I meant it then and I mean it now".

I tucked my head under his chin and wrapped my arms around his waist. I snuggled myself into his chest pressing myself deeper into him. 

"I love you too". 

With my ear pressed against his chest I could hear his heart beat. But something was wrong.

I reached up and placed my hands palms down against his back. Glowing with a whiteish green hue my hands moved from the latissimus dorsi to the trapezius muscles in his back. I could sense the irregularities in his breathing and heart beat. My right hand moved to the front of his chest pressing into the right side. 

'Why didn't I notice before?'

"Itachi there's something wrong". 

I could feel himself push away from me slightly. His hands pulling at both of mine clutching them. His face was emotionless, nothing indicated he was shocked at me findings. But I could tell that he wasn't expecting the question. 

"It's nothing". 

"Something is wrong with your health isn't there?" 

I didn't have to ask him. 

I knew. 

His eyes moved from mine. My hand reached for his face forcing him to face me. "Why didn't you come to me?" 

"I can handle it". 

My hands yanked away from his moving back to his chest. I laid my right hand over his heart and my left hand laid against his right lung. "I can't do much for you Ita... but I can help with this. So please let me". 

Our eyes met and his head nodded in consent. I pushed the cloak away from his body. The surprisingly soft garment fell from his body pooling around his feet. A soft chuckle escaped my lips, 'some things never do change'. My hands wandered over his body. He dressed the same as when he was in the village. But he was taller now, his shoulders were broader, the features on his face more sculpted, and his hair dangled behind his back almost reaching his waist. 

I don't know what came over me. Without thought my hands traced against his arms up his biceps around his shoulders and down his chest. I could feel a slight tremble rack over his body. My hands glid over the entirety of his chest. I could feel the sculpted muscles underneath his chest flex under my touch. I had been so overwhelmed with the emotions I had hid for years, that I didn't notice Itachi. 

I could feel the heat rise in my face. The boy I fell in love all those years ago wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man . My head dropped, my bangs covering my tomato red face. 

I felt embarrassed that I was feeling embarrassed. I gnawed on the inside of my cheeks. My fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. 'Get a hold of yourself!' I took a sharp breath releasing the shirt and smoothing out the fabric. 

I placed my hands flat against his strong chest. Summoning a steady stream of chakra to my hands they engulfed in green and whiteish hue. With sharp precision I narrowed the flow of chakra into the tips of my fingers. I was trying to target specific areas of his respiratory and circulatory system.

"Do you know whats wrong?" 

No response, and I didn't know whether I wanted to press him on the issue. I sighed pressing my fingers deep into his chest. A soft grunt escaped his lips. He immediately sucked in his bottom lip trying to stifle the sounds of pain threatening to erupt from his throat. This procedure was a painful one. The invasion of another's chakra in the internal organs of another gave people an almost repugnant reaction to the treatment. 

I closed my eyes and visualized the threads of chakra permeating through the muscles of his chest. I couldn't exactly tell what the illness was, but from the amount of damage it had inflicted on his lungs and the tissue cells of his heart it was still in its earlier stages. I wouldn't be able to do much without an actual diagnosis. And I won't be able to get a diagnosis without a battery of tests. A blind treatment was all I could do at the moment. 

My eyes wandered shamelessly over his body. I kept my gaze away from his, but I knew he was watching me look him over. 

Itachi softly winced and shifted uncomfortably against my hands. I knew it hurt but it couldn't be helped. I pulled my right hand from his chest placing it across his face making sure to cover his eyes.

"What---".

"Shhhhh". 

I continued the flow of chakra into my palm as I pressed it against his forehead. Itachi leaned into my touch. 'The sharingan has been doing serious damage to his eye sight as well'. 

My heart gripped with pain. 'He's been destroying his body'.

"You need to take care of yourself Ita..." My mouth became unbearably dry and the lump returned to the back of my throat. I fisted his shirt in both hands pressing my forehead against his chest. "Please.... I can't lose you again". 

His hand slipped under my chin pulling my face up. "You won't lose me". 

He had a familiar smile on his face, and I knew he wasn't being truthful.


	10. C H A P T E R 9

My head rested against the cool surface of the desk in front of me. My head was pounding against my skull. My eyes felt dry to the bone as I stared aimlessly at my feet. 'How could I let this happen?' I could feel the pulse of my veins against my temples.

It had been a few months since my visit with Itachi and since then, its been down hill.

'Sasuke left'. The phrase repeated on an endless loop in my mind.

I had been away on a special assigned mission when it happened. 'Was his lust for power and his need to kill Itachi that strong?' My eyes clenched shut.

"I failed you..." I couldn't recognize my own voice. My head lifted from the desk sluggishly. My fingers grazed against my temples gently massaging the pained nerves.

A soft knock came at the door. I could sense Yuki from the other side of the door "Ma'am?"

I straightened my back and ran my fingers through my hair attempting to smooth out any dishevelment that may have been apparent. I rubbed my fingers against my eyes trying to somehow rid myself of sleep deprivation.

My right leg crossed over my left and my hands landed on a stack of papers. I rocked back in my chair and brought the papers to my lap and slowly began to finger through the papers. "Yes?"

The door slid open and the small girl took a step over the threshold. "Uhh ma'am the hokage has requested your presence immediately".

My fingers drifted over the pages pointlessly. My eyes stayed fixed on the words ascribed on the pages, but nothing was registering. I could faintly recognize something of a response fall from my lips.

"Yes ma'am".

From my peripheral I could see Yuki retreat to the other side of the door bow her head and softly shut the door. 'What could she possibly want?' My left arm propped against the arm rest, my head falling into my palm. My eyes wandered back to the stack of papers that sat balanced atop my knee.

'Guess I better go before she rips me a new one'.

My body moved of its own accord, slowly staggering to my feet. Dropping the papers back on the desk my legs moved towards the set of windows on the far side of the room. It was still early after noon and the sun shone bright in the sky. The soft sound of chipping as mothers and their kids walked happily down the street oblivious to everything else that went on in the world around them.

My eyes slid shut.

"I heard you were looking for me?".

"You should really consider using a more conventional way of entering my office Shiori".

My eyes fluttered opened. Tsunade was seated at the desk her body leaned forward, fingers interlocked. Her facial features constricted in an unreadable expression. Shizune stood to her right, Tonton clutched closely to her chest.

"Is that the reason why you called me here? To chastise me on how I enter a room?" I scoffed. My arms crossing over my chest, my left hip dropping slightly as my weight rested atop my right leg.

I could hear her click her tongue against her teeth and sigh. "I know Sasuke's leaving was hard on you".

My eyes rolled back, "Why am I here Tsunade?" 

Her eyes flickered to me. Her face contorted in distaste.

I knew why. I wasn't meaning to sound petulant, it just came out like that. I could hear the sound of her tongue clicking against her teeth in a 'tech' sound. 

"We have some information on Sasuke's whereabout and I want you to check them our?"

"Why me? Why not send Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi?" our eyes met and I could tell in her eyes why she didn't want to send them. 

"This took a toll on Naruto and Sakura, and the retrieval team was badly hurt during their attempt to get Sasuke...." She sighed softly rocking back in her chair, her eyes wandering away from mine. ".... In all honestly, you're the only person I can trust to do this".

Tsunade wasn't one to hand out compliments, at least to me. So this one of those moments for the books. 

I sighed my arms crossed tightly over my chest. 'Her compliment was a cheap ploy to make me take the mission'.

"So where am I headed to?" 

"Land of Sound, it's a small nation that seemed to appear out of no where a few years ago. It is suspicious enough for us to believe that that is where Orochimaru is hiding out".

"What other information is there?" 

"Other than that nothing. The ANBU that were sent out were found dead not to far into the Land of Sound". 

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. 'Would Orochimaru be that sloppy?'

"Anything else?" 

"No". 

"Guess I'd better go then". I replied disappearing in a could of smoke. 

"She never listens". Tsunade huffed in obvious relation to her prior comment on my entering and leaving rooms. 

"Isn't that why you like her so much?" Shizune smiled.

"I guess it is".


	11. C H A P T E R 1 0

I stood silently in the middle of the road. My eyes slipped shut as I listened. It was just starting to get dark, the cool evening breeze swept across the area. I could faintly sense someone coming in my direction. 

'1 km at 6 o'clock'.

I turned back to the road ahead of me and continue the walk to the hidden sound. My mind began to wonder as the steady sound of my heels clicking against the dirt road filled my ears.

'This could be a trap'.

My mind flashed back to my meeting with the Tsunade earlier that day. "We have some information on Sasuke's whereabout and I want you to check them out?" Her voice echoed in the back of my mind.

I sighed, adjusting the strap that dug painfully into my shoulder. The soft cawing of a crow above broke my self induced trance. My eyes raised to the sky. I caught a glimpse of the black bird soaring through the sky. Its dazeling black figure glid gracefully against the graying skies. With a tilt and a turn I caught sight of its red eyes. With another soft caw that came from its parted beak it disappeared with the breeze.

My body stopped moving and my eyes readjusted to the ground before me.

'I know this place'.

My eyes traveled around the surrounding area. The rows of trees and bushes looked ordinary by all account, but something felt familiar about this place. I walked to the edge of the road and shimmied my way through the shrubbery. Clearing the low branches and thick bushes I found myself in a small clearing. Small bushles of flowers lined the outsides of the clearing. Stepping to the middle I was rushed with a sense of familiarity.

"Why is this place so familiar?"

On the far side of the clearing the sound of soft trickling caught my attention.

Following the sound I found myself at the edge of a steep and rocky ravine. The soft trickling sound came from a brook at the bottom of the ravine as it bounced off various forrest obstructions.

And like a ton of bricks it hit me.

"Did I ever tell you how my mother died?" My head tilted back to the figure that stood a few feet behind me.

The figure shuffled around for a few seconds before finally stepping beside me. His aura instantly washed over me, soothing me.

"No. It seemed like you never wanted to talk about it".

His deep and calming voice was almost melodic. My hand reached out, a long slender finger pointing down the deep ravine to an area close to the start of the brook.

"She died in my arms right there".

A gentle breeze shifted between Itachi and I. His eyes following my hand to the pointed location.

"She used to take me on many of her missions. She thought it was good for me to be exposed to the life of a ninja early, so I remember accompanying her on a lot of her low ranked missions".

My voice trailed off.

"She loved being a ninja, and she wanted me to become the best ninja I could be". A soft chuckle fell from my lips as my mind escaped to memories of my mother and I training in the fields from morning to night. We trained almost every moment of ever day. At one point my father had forbade us from training for a whole week. But we just snuck out when he was asleep.

"We had set up to rest in this area after coming back from the Land of Honey". Scenes of the day came rushinh back. The blood that had saturated my clothes made it feel as though it was glued to my body.

"I was playing down by the brook when a band of rouge ninjas found me. They had been following us for a while. But before I could even call for her she was right by my side ready to protect me".

I could sense Itachi's form shift closer, a hand reaching out to rest against the small of my back.

"All I can remember is my mother falling into my arms covered in blood. She had managed to kill most of the ninjas who ambushed us but.... her injuries were far more than she could handle".

My eyes shifted to my feet. 

"I watched the life drain from her eyes and her blood drench my body... I remember somehow finding my way back to the village. Eventually I was found by the gate-keepers and taken to the hospital".

Silence settled over us again.

My body moved. My right hand landing lightly against his broad chest.

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

Itachi's head lowered in the same manner a dog would when being scolded. I stepped closer to him, my body almost pressing flush against his.

Our eyes met. "He's really set on killing you by any means. Was giving him that goal really necessary?".

No response. 

His eyes held an impossible gaze, his face unreadable.

My hand shimmied its way from his chest, up his shoulders, up his neck, to the back of his head. Pulling his head down to mine. Pressing my forehead to his, our noses pressed against one another. "Tell me what's bothering you". 

His hands stood still against his torso. "I failed". 

My hand slipped to his face, cradling it softly. "You did what you thought was right". His eyes stared deeply into mine, his face softened. My heart quickened, it felt like he could read every thought in my mind, every emotion I've ever had, like he could read my like a book. 

"What do you want me to do about Sasuke?" 

"Nothing". 

"You want me to leave him there?" 

His face contorted back into its unreadable state. 

'Could this be a twisted way of repentance? Does he really want Sasuke to kill him?' I couldn't ask him, my mouth wouldn't open. But deep down I already knew the answers. 

I sighed wrapping my arms around his body pulling him to me, pressing my cheek to his chest. His body always felt so warm and welcoming. His arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer. 

'I can't give him redemption or anything like that... but at least I can offer him is solace'.


	12. C H A P T E R 1 1

'Close your eyes, feel for the shift in the air around you, and focus your chakra to increase your speed. Bodyflicker'. 

The sudden clink of sai to kunia rattled my senses, my eyes opened to see a pair of sharingan staring back at me. A smile plastered across the face of the boy in front of me. We struggled against each other for a few minutes neither of us giving way to the other. Kicking up I almost caught the under side of his chin as I flipped back a few feet away.

"I do have to admit you're a lot better at doing the Bodyflicker than Itachi is". 

I snickered looking back to Itachi propped up against the trunk of a tree a few yards behind Shisui. 

"At least I beat him at something". I chucked walking over to the smiling boy landing a high five against his outstretched palm. 

"Oh wow Shiori that was so cool!" Sasuke's little voice piped as he gleamed with admiration. His small body sat cross legged next to his older brother. I smiled at the little boy his eyes wide with excitement. 

"Maybe one day you will learn how to do it it" I smiled. "Oi! it's your turn!" I yelled to Itachi. 

He had his eyes closed, a soft smile played on his lips, a leg propped against the tree keeping him balanced against it, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"What do you say we mess with him?" I whispered to Shisui. 

"You read my mind". He grinned. 

Slowly we tip toed to Itachi. 

"You go left, I'll go right". I mouthed as we neared the seemingly sleeping Uchiha. I nodded as we got into position. I slowly raised my index finger to my lips as a sign for Sasuke to stay silent. His eyes widened as a grin consumed his face. Slowly he shuffled away from Itachi's standing form. 

1... 2... 3... 

We pounced on our prey. But something was wrong. Instead of jumping onto Itachi, Shisui and I collided with each other. Our heads pinged against one another, our arms wrapping around each other. Our tangled bodies fell to the ground as we giggled at our own stupidity. 

"Why did we think we could surprise him?" I laughed my head resting snuggly in the crook of Shisui's arm.

"Wishful thinking?" He laughed rolling on top of me jumping up and yanking me up along with him. 

Shisui's arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders, his weight now fully supported by my body. "You're so heavy Shisui get off of me!" I giggled trying to pull myself from his grip. "But you're the perfect arm rest". He cooed pulling me deeper into his body his face pressing against mine as he aggressively rubbed our cheeks together. 

"Are you two done?" His voice immediately caught our attention breaking us from our foolishness. 

"Brother!" Sasuke giggled running over to Itachi. 

Our eyes met and I saw the annoyance in them. His arms were crossed over his chest an index finger drumming against his arm. He looked at us the same way a disappointed mother looked at her misbehaving kids. Shisui and I were always the ones goofing off during training and acting like total fools. 

Itachi was always the one to reel us back in. 

"Aww are you upset that Shiori likes me better?!"

I could see Itachi's face go red, a blush fanning over his face. A smile tugged the corner of my lips. I slowly unwrapped myself from Shisui and made my way to Itachi. Stepping up in front of him I placed my hands against his chest, my feet shifting my weight against my toes elevating me a few inches towards his face. I softly pressed my lips to his already flushed cheeks.

Immediately his cheeks flushed a shade of red I didn't think possible, his head snapping away from me almost instantaneously. But no matter how hard he tried he could never stop himself from reacting.

"That's not fair!" Shisui pipped from the other side of the clearing. "Sorry Shisui one kiss a day". I giggled.

"Sorry Shisui Shiori belongs to Itachi!" His confidant statement shocked me. My cheeks burning from embarrassment. I thought I was going to melt.

"Ss-sasuke!" I could hear the flicker of awkwardness in Itachi's voice. 

"But she does!" His cheeks puffed in defiance to his older brother's scolding. Sasuke's oblivion to our sheer embarrassment was kind of cute, but it didn't make the situation between us any better. 

My head stayed turned from Itachi and Shisui, I couldn't bare to look at their faces. 

From the corner of my eye I could see Shisui's cheeks puff in response his head turning from us. "Fine". Despite the feeble attempt at seeming upset Shisui jogged up to where we stood a smile on his face.

"It's your guy's turn. 20 minutes no sharingan". 

I closed my eyes and transported a few yards away from the boys taking my fighting stance. 

"Ready when you are". I smirked, gripping the sias and placing my hands forward in a protective stance. Taking a few steps away from Shisui and Sasuke Itachi took his stance pulling out the sword that usually sat unused on his back. 

"Ready". His voice made the hairs on my neck stand straight up. Our eyes locked. 

Then it was black. 

My body shot up. My eyes were still blurry from sleep. But slowly my surroundings shifted back into view. I was in my room, on my bed. It was still night out. The curtains danced with the cool breeze at the far side of the room. My eyes darted around the room finally landing on the photo on the dresser. The photo of Itachi Shisui and I smiling.

My hand reached for the frame, my thumb traced over the image of Shisui. 

'Would it have been different if you were still here?' 

My arms wrapped around the frame, clutching the picture to my chest. 

∞

I looked over the edge of the cliff. I could hear the river softly hum as it made its way. I dropped to my hands and feet crossing my legs. I hadn't been here in years. My fingers brushed against the camellia petals. 

"Sorry I haven't been back to visit Shisui". I spoke into the open air. 

I placed the bundle of flowers on the ground in front of me. Slowly one by one I pulled the bundle apart throwing the flower over the cliff. The flower fell into the river with a soft plop and drifted down its watery path. 

A breeze suddenly swept over the clearing sending my hair over my shoulder and a chill down my spin. A sad smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"I miss you too".


	13. C H A R A C T E R    R E D E S I G N

Weapons: Pair of ninja sai, katana, and kusarigama

Appearance: Long jet black hair that falls down to your feet braided at the end and tried off with a red bow. Clothing consist of: A dark maroon cropped tube top that hugs your large chest with attached bell sleeves that fall down to your feet. Top stops just beneath your breaths exposing the strength of a hundred seal at the center of your abdomen. A dark blue black shin length pants and a pair of black heels. A pair of sais tucked into the back of your pants and a katana strapped to your hip. Occasionally the katana is switched for a kusarigama.


	14. C H A P T E R 1 2

"I head Naruto is coming back soon". 

Tsunade's hand wrapped around the steaming tea cup Shizune placed on the table. "Yes. Him and Jiraiya should be back any time now". Her eyes slide shut a small smile playing on her lips.

"Looks like you missed the little runt". I snickered turning my head from the window and narrowing my eyes in her direction. 

Her smile grew winder, "maybe I have". 

'She sounds happier than usual'. I thought leaning back against the railing of the enormous window that decorated the hokage's office. My eyes wandered over the buildings, moving from one roof to the next. 'It's been 3 long years, I wonder how he's been'. I thought to myself. I did miss the little runt if I do say so myself, he brought a lot of life to the village especially to Tsunade. 

"I've been meaning to ask something of you". 

Her statement caught me off guard. It wasn't like her to ask, everything came as more of an order than a request. 

"Yes?"

"I want you to look into something for me". 

My eyebrow raised in confusion, "don't you have ANBU for that?" I replied crossing my arms over my chest, my left him dropping as my weight shifted to my right. 

Tsunade shifted in her chair, pushing back and turning slightly to the side so that she almost fully faced me. She leaned back, her arms coming up, fingers interlocking as they always did when she had something important to say. 

"You're better than all the ANBU members put together, and I don't trust anyone but you to do this for me". 

And there it was. I huffed at her, 'She's handing out compliments again. This must be good'. 

Despite my hesitation to probe further, my interest in the task presented was peaked. 

"Stop paying compliments and tell me what you need me to do". I sighed. 'I am sure whatever she wants me doing isn't anything easy to accomplish'.

"Jiraiya has been gathering information about an organization called the Akatsuki, we don't know much about the members other than Itachi and the man who accompanied him 3 years ago". 

My heart fluttered at the sound of his name. 

"And you want me to do more investigating?" 

Tsunade tentatively took another sip from her cup. Her eyes flickered to me as a response. A sigh fell from my lips, my fingers running through my hair. 

"So what are the parameters?" 

Tsunade's mouth pulled into a grin.

"You have permission to engage in any action you see fit". 

My eyes slid shut a smile crossing my face, "When do I start?" 

"Once Jiraiya and Naruto make it back I want you to get a full brief and from there it's up to you when you want to leave". 

"What about the hospital?" 

"Shizune will take over until you return". 

I nodded my head rising to the ceiling, "Does he think the Akatsuki is planning something big?" 

"It appears so". 

A soft knock sounded from the other side of the room. All our eyes move in unison to the sound. 

"My lady?" 

"Come in". 

Sakura head popped through the door a smile adorning her face, "guess who is back!" 

Suddenly the door flew open and the familiar yellow haired knuckle head came bounding in followed by the white haired sage. I could feel a sense of happiness wash over the room. Tsunade's face lit up at the sight of him. 

"You're back Naruto". I grinning. My eyes scanned him up and down. He has definitely grown up, he was taller now, his voice a tad deeper. Besides his clothing he hasn't changed much at all. He had a big smile on his face per usual, his blue eyes sparkling along with his smile. 

"It's been a long time you two" Tsunade spoke after a moment. "I hope your training was fruitful". 

"You think we would've come back without producing any results?" Jiraiya responded in his ever so seductive voice.

"Mission accomplished!" Naruto practically boomed as he threw his hand up in a thumbs up. 

A soft chuckle escaped my lips, 'somethings never do change'. 

I turned and looked out the window my hands bracing against the rails. The soft summer breeze wafted across my face. I could feel something ominous drift in the wind. The hairs on my arms and neck stood straight up, 'something is coming'.


	15. C H A P T E R 1 3

"Is there anything else I should know?" 

"Any more information? Did I not give enough?" 

My eye twitched in annoyance. I guess I have no choice, I bit my tongue and put my best and most seductive voice I could. I leaned over the table and ran my hand down the side of the man's face. 

"Come onnn there must be something more". I whispered. 

"Now, now if you want more information then you're going to have to give me a little more in return". His grin disgusted me, I returned the smile, slowly I stood from the chair taking one tentative step onto the table that separated the man and I. His eyes wandered up my body, I could feel him undress me with his eyes, I could feel my skin crawl. I forced a smile locking eyes with the little degenerate of a man below me. 

"And what would that be?" I replied in a sultry voice. 

That ugly grin only widened, "well---". 

In an instant I had my heeled pressed at the apex of the man's neck and throat. His eyes widened, his hand wrapping around my ankle. I could feel his trachea move as he tried to speak. I pressed my heel deeper into his neck. I leaned down, my face now a mere inches for the struggling man. "Now I could just puncture your throat with my heel and kill you right here and now but that's not going to help either one of us. I get my favorite shoes dirty and you'll be dead. So I suggest you start relaying information before I get bored and end your life... Now nod your head if you understand". 

His head quickly nodded. "Good now tell me where they meet". 

My foot slowly let up on his throat, "I-i-i-i don't know where they'll meet, but I do know that a pair of them bounty hunt". 

I was getting board, I had heard this before, no one knew where these two were going to be and that's what I needed. I pressed my heel deeper into the man's neck. 

"The monk! the monk from the Fire Temple". 

I jumped from the table making a b-line for the door. "Pleasure doing business". 

"Beautiful and brutal". Jiraiya's voice trailed behind me. 

I shrugged my shoulders in response. "Did he tell you anything?" 

"Not much, but at least we know who their next target is". 

"Who is it?" 

"A monk from the fire temple". 

"What should we do?" 

"I'll go after them, get back to the village and give Tsunade the updated version of the book". 

"You sure you can handle them alone?" 

"You should know better than to ask me that". 

He chuckled, "true, you are more than capable of handling yourself". 

I smiled and waved him off, "I am off".


	16. C H A P T E R 1 4

I finally made it to the fire temple, but it was too late. Making my way up the stone steps I found the place in utter devastation, the front gates were demolished as well as most of the standing temple. 

"Halt! Who are you!"

A man stood on the far right side of the demolished structure yelled. 

"I am from the leaf. What happened?" 

"Two men in black cloaks with red clouds did this... They killed Chiriku and took his body". 

I strode closer to the man. He had noticeable bruising and gashes on his face and hands. He held a staff in his right hand which he leaned on significantly, he looked in pain. I reached out for the hand that held onto the staff. "I can heal you?" 

His eyes were illegible but the look on his face was one of relief. I sat him down on the nearby rubble. My hands hovering over his chest, the glowing greenish white aura enveloped my hands. Scanning my hands over his face and hands the superficial wounds began to heal quickly. 

He had a lot of bruised bones and a few fractures in his ribs and legs but nothing that was too serious. 

"How many injured or killed?" The question was crass and abrupt, but it couldn't be helped. 

"To many to count for either". 

"I'll try and heal as many as possible". 

"What will you do after?"

"I am going to try and track down the two men who did this. Can you tell me what they looked like?" 

"One man had the collar of his cloak covering the lower half of his face, he had green eyes that almost seemed demonic, he also had the headband for the village hidden in the waterfalls. The other had silver hair and a large red scythe with three blades. He had the headband of the village hidden in hot water". 

"Do you know anything about their abilities?" 

"The one with the scythe used an unusual ritual type jutsu". 

"What do you mean?"

"When he injured himself the injury he inflicted would reflect in his opponent" 

"Did you see how he activated the jutsu?" 

He shook his head. Looking up into his face I gave him a small smile. "I'll do my best to bring his body back". He gave a relieved sigh and nodded his head. 

"Can you take me to the others" 

He lumbered to his feet, the staff in his hand supporting most of his weight. Getting up from my spot I slung his other arm over my shoulder to support the rest of his weight. "Lean into me". Instantly his body relaxed into mine. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, 'bodyflicker'. 

In the blink of an eye we were on the other side of the destroyed structure. "They are over there". Using his staff he pointed off to the right side of the enormous compound. Slowly we staggered to the far corner of the compound. As we turned the corner I was met with desolate scene. Scattered bodies of the wounded and dead sat before me. 

"How are you going to heal all of them?" 

"Watch and see". 

Bringing my hand to mouth I bit down hard on my thumb, performing the signs for the summoning jutsu my hand slammed against the ground. In a gust of smoke Katsuyu appeared, her large form dwarfed the temple in comparison. "It's good to see you Shiori". Her soft voice bellowed. 

"It's good to see you too Katsuyu". 

"What happened here?" She asked her body shifting side to side as she surveyed the surrounding area. 

"I need your help". 

"Of course".

"You know what to do". 

In a cloud of smoke Katsuyu's enormous body divided into hundreds, each one landing onto the injured. A soft plushie figure landing onto my shoulder. "Ready Shiori". 

"Release". The byakugo seal stretched across my abdomen over my chest and shoulders. With a flash of green and white the sea of bodies lit up. "Katsuyu I need you to tell Tsunade what happened and to send more medical ninjas to assist with the healing". 

"What will you do?" 

"I am gonna go after the two Akatsuki who did this. Tell her to send teams to scout nearby bounty stations, I suspect they are trying to cash in the reward on Chiriku's head". 

"Yes". 

"Also if anyone is to come into contact with the Akatsuki members they are to proceed with considerable caution. One of them uses a type of jutsu that can cause injury to an opponent from the user inflicting it on himself". 

"Is there even such a jutsu?"

"I am not sure, but one of the monks witnessed it".

"Of course, I'll go now". 

"Thank you". 

With another puff Katsuyu disappeared.


	17. C H A P T E R 1 5

'This is the 3rd place I've check out and still nothing'. 

I stood atop a large tree on the outskirts of a large almost docile building . 'I can't waste too much time here'. After a few more minutes of waiting I jumped down from the tree and made my way to the front entrance of the building. 'I guess I have to take a more direct approach'. 

In a swift motion my foot made contact with the wooden door breaking it off its hinge, cracking the door frame, and sending the door across the room and into the opposite wall. 

"WHO! WHAT! WHO DO YOU THINK--".

In a flash step I was in front of a small man who sat behind a large wooden desk. My hand clutched the collar of his shirt yanking him forward. "I have some questions and if you could be so kind as to answer them it would be greatly appreciated. Did two men dressed in black cloaks come through here sometime in the last 4 hours?"

The man was rather pudgey, he was sweating profusely from the unusually warm room, and the subtle odor of death clung to him. His sausage like fingers wrapped around my wrist trying to wriggle himself free but there was no chance. 

"Get your hands off me!" 

"That's not the answer I am looking for". 

In one quick movement I released his collar grabbed the back of his head and slammed his head against the glossy surface of the desk. 

"Now we are going to try this again. Did two men in black cloaks come in here trying to cash in on a bounty for a ninja monk?" My hand still pushing his head forcefully into the desk. 

"Ughh... No one has been here in days!"

I leaned down my mouth inches from his ear, my fingers digging deeper into the man's skull. 

"You wouldn't be lying to me now would you?" I whispered pushing his face harder against the desk. 

"I- i- i PROMISE!" 

His body was shaking, his breathing labored as he waited for my response. 

"Are there anymore bounty stations in this area?" 

"Th-there's one that's not well known about 6 km from here".

My back straighten, my hand pulling away from his head. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes finally meeting mine for the first time since I entered the building. 

Rocking back on my heels my body pivoted right as I made my way to the gaping entrance. 

"Who are you?!" His voice bellowed from behind. 

Turning my head over my shoulder I gave a laxed two finger salute, "no one important". I bolted out the building turned left and down the street. 

"With my luck I might be too late....."

∞

I could barely make out the building in the far distance. The vague sounds of battle vibrated across the road. "Damn it!". 

'I was late'. 

I could make out a man in black cloak standing in front of me. His hair was silver but his skin was as black as crows feathers. He had a black rod sticking through his body. 'Did he complete the jutsu?' 

"ASUMA!!" 

I could hear what sounded like Shikamaru's voice yell for his sensei. 'He got Asuma?!'

I could see another man in a black cloak a few yards from the other with his hands wrapped around Izumo and Kotetsu's neck. 

'Deal with him first!'

With a slow deep breath, 'bodyflicker'. 

In the flash of any eye I was behind the man. 'He hasn't noticed me yet'. In one swift motion my leg swiveled to the right my foot making contact with the middle of his back sending him flying forward and into the building. With a thud Izumo and Kotetsu fell to the ground, their hands cradling their necks as they tried to catch a much needed breath. 

"Shiori?" Kotetsu asked dazed, his focus still fuzzy from the near death choke hold. 

"Are you guys alright?" 

"Better now that you saved us". Izumo choked as he struggled to his feet. 

The man I had kicked into the building was beginning to pull himself out of the rubble. His eyes were just as the monk had described, demon like.

"Hidan lets go". His deep voice boomed and in a puff of smoke the two disappeared. 

"Sensei!"

"Asuma!"

I could hear Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru shriek over Asuma's imobile body. My eyes looked on sympathetically. Even from here I could tell Asuma was on borrowed time. Ino hovered over Asuma her hands glowing green as she tried to heal his wounds. I shuffled to Ino my hand taking place on her shoulder. Her head turned to me, her watery eyes pleading with me to do something. I reluctantly shook my head, she knew what I knew. Asuma wasn't going to make it. 

They mourned over his body. 

'I was too late'. 


	18. C H A P T E R 1 6

I stood over their graves. My eyes focused on the names inscribed on the stone tablets. My fingers wrapped tightly around bouquets of white carnations. 

"I am sorry I haven't been to visit.... I have been working a lot...." 

I could feel my eyes and throat become dry as a bone. "...It's not an excuse, I guess it's just hard to come". 

"I thought I'd find you here". The soft plop of her footsteps shuffled near. 

"You here to rip me a new one?" I smirked turning to face Tsunade. 

"No". 

"Here to visit Dan and Nawaki?"

"It has been a while..." 

Our eyes met, her face consumed with sadness at the mention of their names. "Want some flowers to put on their graves?" 

Her eyes lit up in a way I couldn't quite describe. 'It's probably been more than 20 years since she's visited them'. 

I pulled a few stems from the bouquet handing them to her. She tentatively took the almost shimmering white flowers. "They are beautiful". She smiled smelling them.

"Courtesy of the Yamanaka Flower Shop". 

We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. 

"Want me to come with you?" 

An ever so subtle nod came in response. I turned back to my parents graves, slowly kneeling down I placed half of the carnations on each head stone. "I love you". 

Straightening up I turned to Tsunade nodding in the direction of Dan and Nowaki's graves. We walked in silence, the only sound coming from us were the clicking of our heals against the dirt path. 

"Thank you Shiori". 

I smiled to myself, "Of course". 


	19. C H A P T E R 1 7

"Are you sure?" 

"Sounds like you don't trust me to go alone". Jiraiya smirked, his eyes reflecting the cocky smile adorning his lips. 

"I do. It's just that it seems to dangerous for you to go at it alone. And in the village hidden in the rain of all places". My eyes flashed to his. His smile didn't fade, it only widened. 

"Sounds like you're worried about me". 

My eyes instinctively rolled. It pained me to admit it but I was worried about what would happen. "Judging by how strong the few Akatsuki members we have faced a man who is the leader of a group like this is probably incomparably more dangerous". 

"You worry too much". He laughed picking up the sake bottle taking a swig from the almost empty bottle. 

With a deep breath a sigh breathed through my nose. Turning in my seat I watched as people filed in and out of the restaurant. "This isn't something to joke about... They have already began capturing jinchuriki, and we are nowhere near understanding what they are trying to achieve. We are treading dangerous territory". 

My head turned back to him, that smile still on his face. Without a word he slid the bottle of sake across the table. My fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle bringing it to my lips. Tipping back I polished off the remaining contents and placed it back on the table. 

"You picked up a bad habit from Tsunade". He laughed. I couldn't help but smile at the idiot. 

"You better not die perv.... Or I'll follow you into the afterlife and drag you back". I smirked.

"I'll be back before you know it". 

He smiled again, and something felt familiar about it... 'he was lying?'

".....come back for Tsunade... She's to stubborn to admit it but she loves you.... She can't lose someone else".

His hands came up in a defensive posture as he chuckled. "Hey, hey, hey, what's bringing this on? I'll come back".

My eyes lowered to the table, my mind flashing back to Shisui... and to my father... 

"You're smile". 

"My smile?"

"Every time I've seen that smile people die". 

I felt the table shift. Jiraiya abruptly stood from the table. His large hand landing on my shoulder. Looking up, he had his back to me, his head tilting over his shoulder. "I'll make sure to come back in one piece". His hand pulled from my shoulder as he made his way to the door of the restaurant. Before pulling the door open his head turned back one final time as he winked and waved goodby. 

"I'll hold you to that". I whispered watching as the door shut behind him. 

∞

'Damn it Jiraiya... You promised....'

We all stood in silence.... 'Naruto hasn't heard yet. And I had found Tsunade crying earlier in the hallway she was devastated'. 

The general consensus around the room was to keep quiet about the situation, but I had spoken against it. It wouldn't have been fair for Naruto not to know Jiraiya is dead. Eventually everyone agreed, but now came the difficult part. Actually telling him. 

"Hey Grandma Tsunade". We all heard Naruto on the other side of the door, with a giggle of the handle the door flung open. The room went rigid, all of us stood at attention, an awkward tension settled over the entire room. 

"What's going on? Why does everyone look sad?" He sounded so innocent. I had the sudden urge to reach out to him but my body wouldn't move. 

"Naruto boy something has happened". The toad sage spoke. 

"What happened? Did something happen to pervy sage?" His voice echoed. I could hear the trouble in his voice. 

"Jiraiya is dead...." 

The look on his face said it all. His world was crashing around him, he had lost someone he considered a father figure, someone he looked up to. 

Sakura moved closer to him in an effort to comfort him but it was futile, he only pulled away. 

I knew that look it was more than a feeling of devastation, it was like having your heart ripped out of your chest and watching someone throw it to the wolves. He turned slowly and walked out the door. 

Slowly everyone filed out after him. Tsunade had been quite from the beginning. She sat nestled to her desk, her fingers laced together, her eyes closed, and her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. Shizune and I stood on either side of her, her back still turned towards us. My eyes moved from the back of her head to Shizune. Her face was filled with worry. She knew how much Jiraiya meant to her, not to mention that this was just one more person she lost in the line of duty. 

After what seemed like an eternity of silence she finally spoke. 

"Shiori....... I have a favor to ask of you". 

Her voice was breaking, she was trying hard not to cry, but her hands were shaking. It was taking a lot of strength not to break down and lose it. 

"What is it?" 

"I wouldn't ask this... but...." 

I reached out to her, my hand clutching her trembling shoulder. She finally turned to me, her eyes full of tears that refused to fall, but were pleading to me. "Bring his body back please". 

My eyes widened. 'Has she lost it!?'

"Lady Tsunade! That is too much to ask of anyone". Shizune shrieked here eyes frantic.

I could feel her shoulder heave and tremble beneath my fingers, 'she lost someone she loves.... Would I ask the impossible if Itachi was ripped from me? Of course I would'. My eyes softened, I knew how much this meant to her, how much Jiraiya meant to her. 

"I'll do it". 

"Shiori! This is too dangerous there is no telling what might happen to you!" Shizune's eyes turned to me with a look of shock. She looked at me like I had grown a second head. 

"If you are going to bring back Jiraiya boy's body then you are going to need an escort". The toad sage spoke for the first time since the room had emptied. I nodded softly in acknowledgement. 

I could feel Tsunade's hand clutch mine, her entire body was shaking now. Her head lowered as she pressed her forehead against my wrist. My eyes flashed to Shizune a smile on my face, "I can handle myself. I promise". 

"Thank you Shiori...." 

I laid my hand softly against Tsunade's head softly stroking her hair. Slowly I pulled my hand from her, rocking back on my heels I walked around the desk I made my way to the door of the hokage's office. Turning over my shoulder I gave a big smile and a laxed two finger salute, "I am off. Oh and if I don't come back don't send anyone after me". I chuckled softly. 

"Shiori don't!" 

I could hear Shizune call after me, but I ignored it and walked out of the office, down the hallway, down the stairs, out the main building, and down the road. 

'This isn't going to be easy. But I am gonna try'.


	20. C H A P T E R 1 8

"I thought I'd find you here".

My head shot up at the sound of his voice. "It was such a nice night I thought I come out and enjoy it". The tips of my toes hovered over the surface of the small lake. I leaned back against my arms as I stared up into the night sky. 

It was a warm summer night and all the stars were out. The twinkling dots in the sky lit up the dark blue canvas. I could hear Itachi's feet shuffle closer, with a soft huff he planted himself next to me on the dock. 

"What are you doing out so late?" I asked looking over my shoulder to him. 

"I should be asking you the same thing, wouldn't your father be worried?" 

I chuckled in response. "He's a sleep, he's also not the one to worry too much about me, he knows I can handle myself". I smiled turning back to the sky. 

I could almost hear him smirk as he turned his attention to the sky. 

Silence settled over us. My feet kicked out over the lake occasionally raking with it a few drops of water. It was nice just to sit here and enjoy each other's company. Seemingly out of nowhere I felt a splash of water on my arms and legs. My head immediately snapped in Itachi's direction. He had an ear to ear grin on his face, a deep chuckle vibrating in his throat. 

"Itachi!" 

"Mmmm". 

A laugh choked from me. I reached down into the water and splashed him back. 

For as long as I have known Itachi there wasn't a moment in which he behaved like.... like a child. His demeanour was always adult like, almost always serious, cool calm and collected. So this was indeed a rare moment. We fell in a fit of laughter, our bodiessprawled out on the dock. An indiscernible emotion washed over me. Happiness?, love?, calm? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I wanted this moment to last forever. 

We leaned back and looked on over the lake and into the distant darkness. The street lights were still on casting a warm yellow glow over the water making our shadows dance over the rippling pool.

"Hey Shiori?" 

"Yes?"

"What do you see in your future?"

My head tilted back settling against my shoulders. 

"Hmmmm... Maybe be chief one day, get married, have kids, you know the usual things a girl wants". I laughed, "What about you?" I said my eyes still trained on the far side of the lake. 

"To be with you". 

The response was barely over a whisper, and I wasn't sure that I heard it right. 

"What?" I responded looking at him, eyes wide with confusion. 

"I never thought about it". 

I knew I wasn't hearing things, he had said something else. But I wasn't going to force it. I settled back against my arms looking out over the lake. 

"You wanna know what I see?"

"Hmm?"

"I see you becoming an amazing ninja.... even more so than you are now. And I see you becoming hokage one day". 

"....really?"

"Of course! You have a big heart even though you don't show it, and you care deeply about the village and everyone in it. What more could you ask for in a hokage". 

I turned to him, his eyes wide with an almost child like wonder. I returned his bewildered look with a smile. 

"I believe in you Itachi". 

Our eyes locked, I just couldn't tear my eyes away. Slowly his head leaned towards me. My heart was pounding so loud I thought he could hear. His fingers wrapped around my hand and in one swift motion I was pulled forward. Our faces inches from each other. 

"Thank you Shiori". 

A smile tugged at my lips, "Of course ...". 

"They really are made for each other" . Shisui smirked as he looked on at his two friends. "I'll let them enjoy their time alone". 


	21. C H A P T E R 1 9

The rain pounded against the earth, the cold air combined with the pounding rain chilled me down to the bone. The rhythmic drumming sounded heavenly despite the danger of being here. 

Something felt odd about the rain though. It didn't feel natural.

"Have you ever been here before?" The toad sage spoke from the inside of my coat. 

"There never seemed to be an occasion". 

"Just be careful. This place is under constant and vigilant surveillance". 

I nodded. We were about 10 km outside of the city. 'Better to camouflage now than in the middle of a crowd'. With a deep slow breath I cut off my chakra flow. This way even if they had a sensory type ninja in their midst they wouldn't be able to snuff me out. 

"You seem well versed in infiltration. If I wasn't strapped to you I wouldn't have been able to tell anyone was here". 

"It's my specialty, a lot of my missions are infiltration and assassinations". I chuckled looking down at the small toad nestled between my chest and the jacket. 

"Were you in ANBU?" 

The question caught me by surprise but I didn't have any intention of answering. 

"Where is Jiraiya's body?" 

"Just south of that tall building at the center of the city. I should also mention that his body fell into some sort of water channel, so it won't be easy to retrieve the body". 

My eyes scanned the city skyline. There were many tall buildings that dotted the landscape but there was one that stood just a little bit taller than the rest.

"Listen..."

"Hmmm?" His little head turned up to me. 

"If we get caught up in a fight I want you to leave". 

After a minutes of silence he nodded and tucked his head back into the jacket. 

'Body flicker'. 

In an instant we were in the middle of a dark alleyway. I had tried to get as close as possible to the tall building, but it was a little difficult to do while trying to supress all my chakra. Traveling this far was dangerous enough. I pulled the hood over my head and slowly made my way south. To my surprise the street were pretty crowded. People buying and selling trinkets, food, clothes, all sorts of things. 

It was amazing to see all of this. Everything I had heard about the Hidden Rain village was far from what I saw. It was a city thriving. 

I stopped at a food cart to buy a few snacks. There was chatter going on everywhere around me but I had to focus and gather some information. 

"Lord pain has been so good to us". My eyes snapped open. 

'Lord pain?' 

"Here you go ma'am". 

"Huh?" My eyes turned back to the young girl in front of me. "Oh thank you". 

She had a big smile on her face. There was something off putting about it but I returned the smile taking the bag from her hand. I turned and continued my way down the streets. 

'This Pain guy must be the leader of the Akatsuki'. 

Suddenly I felt it. Unusual chakra. It felt amplified and unnatural. There were multiple chakras that had this weird aura to them.

'7 of them. But 6 of these had the same chakra. Could it be one person in multiple bodies? No. Shaddow clone maybe?? That couldn't be ' 

I turned down an a dark alley and continued towards the tall building. 

"Hey toad sage?" I spoke softly making sure that my voice wouldn't carry. 

"Hmm?" He responded just as softly.

"How many people did Jiraiya fight?" 

"There were six of them. Why?" I could feel his small body move against mine. 

"I can feel 7 unusual chakras. 6 of them have the same". 

"They must be the 6 Jiraiya boy fought. Do you think it has something to do with their connected vision through the rinnegan". 

"The rinnegan? I thought that was a thing of legends"

"I thought so too till I witnessed it with my own eyes, six people with the rinnegan". 

"That's concerning... I am not sure how to fight a rinnegan user". 

"Hopefully we will be able to slip in and out without any of them realizing it". 

I nodded and continued to make my way through the dark alley. This place was like a never ending maze. Everything looped into itself. 'Genjutsu? No there is just something odd about this place'. 

After what seemed like an eternity of walking we reached an open area with a pool surrounded by towering buildings. To the far right there was an enormous pipe. 'I could only imagine where that led'. I couldn't see past the first few feet inside the pipe, it was consumed in darkness. There was a soft pitter patter of dripping water from somewhere inside the hole. 

"Is it here?" I asked slowly unzipping the jacket that held the toad sage and I together. His webbed feet made a soft tapping sound when he landed. 

"This should be it". He hopped over to the edge of the walkway his face peering into the water. His head turned back to me his eyes narrowing. 

I nodded. My arms dropped to my sides, the jacket falling away from my body . I softly kicked my heels against the ground, doing so every often as I stepped up beside the toad sage I crouched down and ran my fingers against the surface of the water. 

"How are you going to retrieve his body?" 

I straightened up stretching my arms above my head, "I was just going to dive in and see what I find". I smiled looking down at the small creature. His eyes stared at me with confusion. 

"You can't be serious?" 

"Of course. From the sound of it the water isn't as deep as I thought it would be, and it isn't cold either so I'll be able to dive pretty deep. Plus it's better I don't use anything that uses chakra we're trying to avoid a battle". 

"You mean to tell me that by clicking your heels against the ground you could hear how deep the pool actually was?" His voice sounded astonished. 

I smiled and nodded .

"I can see why the hokage puts a lot of trust and faith in you". 

I ignored the subtle compliment, looking over the water I readied myself. "Well no time like the presence. And remember if anyone finds us get lost, I'll figure it out from there". 

"Mmmhm". 

I crouched down sitting at the edge of the walkway, slipping my legs into the water. I pulled the tie that held my shirt together, letting the soft garment fall from my body. All that was left was the tightly wrapped bandages that held and covered my breasts. I slipped into the water emerging myself completely in the luke water. With one deep breath I dove under the surface. 

The water felt amazing against my skin. It felt cool and calming. 

the deeper I swam the darker it became. 

Focusing chakra into my eyes the field turned a deep red. Slowly I turned scanning the dark area. He might not be alive, but I would still be able to sense remnants of his chakra. 

After a moments of searching I found the trail. I quickly turned and began swimming as fast as I could. After a few minutes I finally reached the pool floor, but there wasn't anything there. 

'He has be to around here'. 

Something finally caught my attention. He was hovering just above the pool floor. His body was impaled multiple times with strange black rods. On his face was that happy go lucky smile that he always wore. 

'Smiling even in death...He's an idiot for letting himself get killed....His body is still in good shape no real decomposure'. 

Pulling his body over my shoulders and onto my back I could feel the lifelessness. 'It wasn't supposed to end like this'. 

I started to swim upwards to the surface. Jiraiya's arms were wrapped around my neck and hung over my shoulder softly brushing against my breasts. 'I am sure you would have loved this right about now'. I thought. 

Finally reaching the surface of the pool I gasped for air. 

"Are you alright?" The toad sage's asked. His voice sounding muffled from the water that clogged my ears. It was raining again, chills ran up and down my spine. 

I made my way to the edge of the pool, jumping out I dragged Jiraiya's body along. His body felt heavy. The cold rain felt like shards of glass against my skin. I quickly pulled my top over my shoulders leaving the front portion open. 

"Those rods? What are they?" 

"The rinnegan users used it as a form of weapon". 

"It's more than that.... It has traces of that unusual chakra I felt earlier".

"I couldn't say... Have you given much thought to how to transport him?" 

Getting up from my spot I reached for the jacket that was still in a pile on the floor and pulling it over my shoulders. "If I tried to summon Katsuyu to take his body it would raise the alarms. I need you to take him with you to Mount Myoboku then to the Leaf". 

"What about you?" 

"Don't worry about me. I'll figure a way back".

"Good luck child". His small body jumped onto Jiraiya's motionless body and in a puff of smoke the two disappeared. 

'Hopefully that release of chakra didn't catch anyone's attention'. 

I pulled the jacket closer tucking my wet hair into the back of the jacket. 

I back tracked the way we had came. Back down the endless and looping allies, back down the empty streets, and towards the village entrance. 

As I approached the gate I noticed six dark figures dressed in black cloaks standing side by side at the entrance. 

I wrapped my arms around my body, continuing towards them. With a blink my vision turned red again. 

Stopping just a few yards away I could make out the features of the six who stood before me. All but one had fiery orange hair. They all had similar looking black rod like accessories decorating their faces. And all of them had the rinnegan. 

"Who are you?" The man in the middle spoke. His voice was deep and melancholy.

A grin spread across my face. "No one important". 

The man at the center raised his arm to me, his finger pointing to me, "You will know pain". 

Suddenly the 4 others who stood on either side of the man rushed towards me flanking me on either side. 

'There goes my hope of avoiding a battle'. 

I ducked down just as one of them swung his leg over to land a kick. I swooped his legs catching him off guard. The other reached out to grab hold of my neck but I was able to catch his wrist just in time and flip him over onto his stomach. The forced from the slam created a large crater beneath him. Another ran towards me a black rod in hand. Jumping up I swung my leg around landing a kick to the man's head sending him flying a few hundred yards. The last one a woman, stood in front of me not moving. 

'Body flicker'. 

In an instant I was behind her, my foot connecting with her back before she could react. She flew forward colliding violently against a nearby building. 

'Body flicker'. 

I stood back to back with pain. 

"Step foot in my village and I will end you" 

'Body flicker'. 

With a sign of relief I turned to look behind me. I was standing on the outskirts of the village again. The place the toad sage and I had been when I teleported us into the Hidden Rain. 

"Time to go home".


	22. C H A P T E R 2 0

'It just had to be the hidden rain'.... 

My body was weary from travel. On the way there it was kind of a rush against time in case the Akatsuki were keen on moving Jiraiya's body. And between then and now its been two days. Two days of no rest or sleep, not to mention it was hard to find the hidden rain in enough itself. Normally this type of mission really wouldn't be a problem but missions were stacking up and I hadn't had any days to recuperate prior to this mission. 

My arms hung lifelessly at my sides, my feet shuffling at a painstakingly slow rate. 'At this rate it'll take me days to get back to the village... And who knows what is waiting for me there...' I sighed at the thought. 'Mountains of paperwork and a list of missions that have been put aside for me'. 

A sweat drop formed, 'Maybe it's better if I take my time getting back'. 

The sky was dark and gloomy despite being the middle of the afternoon. I pulled the jacket closer to my body, I still hadn't completely fought off the cold from the impromptu swim and rain from the day before. 

Then a sudden chill ran up the back of my spine. 'Who?'

My head quickly turned behind me, but there was no one there. My eyes slipped shut focusing on the chakra I had just felt. There were two different people, and they were moving fast, but judging from the strength of the chakra the two barreling towards me weren't any sort of threat. I stood motionless waiting for the two to show themselves. 

Turning back to the road ahead I sighed, 'I guess I'll never get a break'. 

"Whoever you are you're doing a shit job at hiding your presence". 

Almost instantaneously two figures appeared a few hundred yards behind me. 

'A couple of bandits?' 

"Hand over all your belongings!"

My eye twitched in annoyance, 'This is what I get stopped for?' Another fatigued sigh vibrated through my chest. 

"I really don't have time for this". I whispered turning on my heels and continuing down the road. 

"Hey! Don't ignore us! Hand over your belongings before we get violent!" one of them yelled. 

"It's not wise to threaten someone when you don't know what they are capable of". I denoted as I stood behind the two men, a sai pushed against each of their jugulars. 

Their bodies stiffied and began to tremble almost uncontrollably, 'poor bastards chose the wrong one to mess with'. 

"D-d-don't kill us". The man on the right spoke, all the base fading from his voice. 

In a split second I flipped the sais hitting the two hard enough to knock them out. A gargled groan reverberated as the two fell to the ground. 

"Mmmmaybe I hit them too hard.... ". 

Staring down at the two men I stepped over and continued down the road.

"Sad excuse for bandits". 

∞

Whatever was left of the sun was now going down now. A cool breeze swept across the road sending goosebumps up and down my arms and legs. 'I should make camp for a few hours'. 

Veering off the main road I shimmied through the bushes and into the forested area. After a few minutes of rummaging through the trees I found a small clearing to rest in. Gathering and piling a few fallen branches and twigs I reached for the box of matches I pulled from the weapons pouch. 

Striking the match a small flame ignited, warming the tips of my fingers. Lighting the timber the warm red and orange glow washed over the surrounding area. Pulling my knees against my chest I stared into the hearth. 

The soft sound of bushes rustling echoed around me and a serene feeling washing over me. 

"We have to stop meeting like this". I chuckled looking up from the fire. The fire's shadows danced across his face. A half smile gracing his lips. 

"I heard you had it in with the leader". He spoke trying to hold back a snicker.

"I may or may not have had a sparring match with your great leader" I shot back giggling. 

"He was impressed by you. Said that if anyone was to come into contact with you bring you in". 

My eyes narrowed, starting deep into his black orbs a grin pulling my cheeks. "Are you here to recruit me then?" 

"Never". 

"Good". I patted the grass next to me signaling Itachi to take a seat. 

I watched as he effortlessly glid around the fire taking a seat next to me. His hand ghosted against my lower back sending shock waves across my body. A hand wrapped around my upper arm yanking me towards him. A gasp flew past my lips, his arms wrapping me tightly against his chest. 

I was between his legs laying flushed against his chest, my fingers curling around the collar of his shirt. 

I could feel my cheeks flush. My heart racing against my chest. "Itachi..." 

His chin rested on top of my head, "Just let this be our moment... Just let me hold you like I've always wanted to" His words made my heart tingle with absolute happiness. Fingers tangled in my hair gingerly stroking my scalp. All the worries and troubles I had from earlier in the day faded away the moment he touched me. 

The love I felt for this man was overwhelming. 

"Is it going to be okay being away from Kisame for this long?" I whispered into his chest, snuggling into his warmth. 

"No one else but you matters right now". 

I nodded looking up to him. My hand reached for his face cupping it, a thumb tenderly running against his porcelain skin. The shadows dancing against his sculpted features accentuating every detail. His eyes flickered with red and orange embers, the strands of his hair falling and framing his face perfectly, a smile on his face, the cherry a top this intimate moment. 

I could feel myself lean into him. He did the same.

Finally our lips touched for the first time, an indescribable feeling took over. 

Our lips moved in perfect sync. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, a soft groan emanating from the back of his throat. 

After all these years, confessed love this was the first time we had shared anything as intimate as a kiss. 

My right hand slide to his chest pushing him back against the tree behind him. His fingers pushed against the back of my head pulling me deeper into the kiss. I could feel his tongue run lightly against my lip coxing me into separating them. His tongue quickly darted into my mouth anxiously rubbing against my tongue. His right arm wrapped around my waist pulling me onto his lap. A breathy moan escaping us as our bodies pressed desperately against one another. 

'I wanted more.... Needed more'. 

My fingers clawed at his shirt pushing off the remainder of his cloak. His hands wandered up and down my back, his hands holding on to my hips for dear life. Fingers danced around my exposed skin sending sparks of an unknown pleasure through me. 

"Itachi...." I whispered against his lips. 

"Mmmmm". He murmured back softly pecking against my lips. 

"I want you". 

Suddenly I was against the tree, Itachi hovering over me, "Being with you is all I want, but not like this". 

My fingers wrapped around his hand pulling it to my lips, kissing his knuckles, "I understand". 

Placing a kiss against my forehead he nestled back against the tree pulling me to him. My head laying against his chest, my eyes weighted with sleep. One by one my eyes slipped shut, the soft pitter patter of Itachi's heart lulled me into sleep. The feeling of his arms wrapped around me... I felt safe for once.

'Finally blissful sleep'. 


	23. C H A P T E R 2 1

"What's troubling you?"

He was lost in thought, his eyes fixated on the endless sky above. It was a pretty gloomy day for spring, the sky overcast with a dark gray shadow, the sun just barely peeking through parted clouds. 

"Itachi?"

No response.

"Itachi?" I sighed peering into his face, poking his nose. His head absently moved in my direction, his face expressionless, his eyes deep and hollow.

"Talk to me". My hand cupped his face bringing him closer. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in, our forehead pressing against each other.

"It's time".

A cosmos of emotions hidden behind a few choice words. I could feel my heart drop to my feet, a lump formed in the back of my throat threatening to erupt into tears. 

I knew what he meant, but I needed him to say it... I needed to hear him to say it.

"Time for what?" I repeated in frustration. 

"To see Sasuke".

My head dropped in devastation.

"No"...

A confused sound fell from his lips.

"I won't let you !" I could feel my voice rise with every word that seathed from my lips. 

"I need to do this". His hands came up gripping my shoulders, his voice just above a whisper. The sudden urge to punch him overtook me. I wanted to knock some sense into him, I wanted to make him see that this wasn't the way.

I pride myself from his grip, my shoulders hunching over from the staggering amount of emotions that welled up inside. "What do you think it's going to accomplish!?"

"The only way Sasuke will go back is if he believes he has had his revenge"

"Don't be foolish! Sasuke needs you and he needs you alive!"

"He needs to believe that he avenged the clan"

"Then he has to kill me to. Do I deserve death too!?"

"No! Tha-"

"What's stopping him from finding out the truth about that night after you die! Madara is still alive don't you think he will tell him!"

"He won't"

"Itachi you're not naïve, once he finds out it's only going to add to his rage.... add to his hatred. The truth has to come from us!"

Silence

I watched for a reaction, but nothing. He stood static, almost unwilling to respond to me, unwilling to make eye contact with me. A panic washed over me, my hands were trembling, my knees buckled. This man was going to be the death of me, 'change your mind!' 

"I've already spent a life without you Itachi. I only survived because I knew you were alive.... If I lose you I won't have anything". The ballooning lump in my throat was making it difficult to speak. 

His hand came up slipping beneath my chin bringing me to face him. A soft sob hiccupped from the back of my throat. "Please don't do this....".

"I have to. Sasuke leaving is on me, he is my responsibility".

"Itachi please... If you love me don't do this!"

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to him, holding me tightly.

His finger ran against the length of my jaw pulling me closer. His hand cupping my face, a thumb ghosting over my lip. My eyes flickered to his, the man who spoke little about his emotions couldn't hide them in his eyes. Those deep black pools held intense emotions that made me shudder in intimidation. 

His forehead pressed against mine, lips hovering mere centimeters away.

My heart lit with an excitement. The sudden touch of his lips against mine electrified me. The love, the fear, the yearning for a future somehow lost, the emptiness and loneliness he felt, and all the self doubt was poured into the kiss. I was lost. Instinctively my lips pressed back, my mouth moving softly against his. The kiss was feathering and intoxicating. The man of little words said all he needed to say through that kiss.

But just as quickly as the kiss came the warm feeling disappeared, pulling with it a gasp from my lips. His eyes locked onto mine.

"Remember when we were younger and you asked me what I saw in my future? "

I nodded remembering that summer night on the dock all those years ago. 

"You are what I saw in my future. Marrying you, having a family with you, growing old with you. That was the future I wanted.... but couldn't have". His voice trailed off, his eyes imbued with so much pain.

"I love you more than anything Shiori".

My heart ached agonizingly for this man.

'If I lost him.... I'd lose myself'.

A sad smile pulled at his lips.

This was a goodbye.

That's when I saw it. His eyes turned red, the tome of the sharingan transforming into the mangekyo sharingan. My guard was down, thus delaying my reaction. The light around me vanished and I was thrown into a genjutsu 

∞

My body shot straight up.

'I'll never get any peace will I?' 

"That jerk! Putting me under a genjutsu like that!"

It took me a little more than I would like to admit to break it, but the genjutsu did show me one thing... It showed me an illusion that I was going to make a reality, the life I've always wanted and dreamed about.

I jumped to my feet dusting myself of the dirt and grass that clung to me. I took a deep breath and began to run. 'I have to get to them in time!'


	24. C H A P T E R 2 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter may contain spoilers for the series. Read at your own volition.

My legs carried me from tree to tree, branch to branch. Trying with all my might to make it. But my feet weren't moving as fast as I wanted them to. There was a growing pit in the bottom of my stomach, a desperate fear I was trying to push to the back of my mind was knawing at me. 'I have to make it in time. Please just let me make it'.

The pounding of my heart filled my ears. My temples throbbed with a pain that distorted my vision. Everything was becoming a blur, my vision tunneled. My eyes focused only on the next branch, then the next, then the next.

'Die on me and I won't forgive you'.

I was only about 2 km away from the hideout, but the time it took to cross the land felt like an eternity and a day. Finally reaching the edge of the forest I could faintly make out the presence of 4 other individuals.

I could recognize one as Itachi's partner, but the other three were new to me. 'They must be here with Sasuke'.Leaning back I pivoted right and ran in the opposite direction. No point in starting a fight right now, I had other more pressing matters to attend to. 

Not too far in the opposite direction, I could sense more people. It was Kakashi and the others plus two. I recognized one of the individuals as the man from the night of the massacre. 'What could he possibly be doing here?' 

I found a door on the far side of the hideout, It had been a while since I was last here so maneuvering around the enormous compound was going to be a little difficult. My hand landed on the handle pushing the door in it squeaked with an eye twitching screech.

Stepping inside I let the door fall shut behind. I tipped toed down the long dark hallway to the main meeting room.

"I don't hear anything so at least they haven't started yet". I spoke into the dark and open air. 

After a minute of winding hallways, I finally made it to the main room. Pressing my ear to the door I could hear the faint voices of Sasuke and Itachi talking. From the inflections in their voices, I could vaguely place where they stood in the room. The door next to me was at the far right corner of the main room. Itachi sounded like he was clear across the room. Sasuke stood much closer to where I was.

My hand gripped the handle firmly, 'make your move now'. Chakra poured into my eyes coating my vision in a red hue. 'Worst comes to worst I use Susanoo'. Something caught my attention, it had become eerily quiet. Itachi and Sasuke were no longer speaking. The sound of their voices replaced with the clinking of shuriken.

Silence.

Then a gut-wrenching scream.

'Genjutsu?'

I hadn't noticed how hard my hand was gripping the door until the soft prickling of my nerves falling asleep broke my thoughts.

My eyes closed, and with one slow deep breath, I moved into position.

'Bodyflicker'.

My eyes fluttered open, I was standing between Itachi and Sasuke.

I was face to face with the young Uchiha. It had been years since I last saw him. He looked scarily identical to Itachi now. His long hair framing his face in just the same way. And those eyes were just as piercing.

"Shiori?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. His face blank of expression. His eyes stared me down as though if he blinked I would disappear.

I straightened up, my arms landing at my sides. My body shifting slightly to the right. My head tilting just enough to catch a glimpse of Itachi. I could see his shock. He wasn't expecting my interference. Especially after the little stunt, he tried to pull.

My eyes moved back to Sasuke. My right-hand landing on the sword at my waist. Slowly unsheathing the blade and pointing it straight at Sasuke. 

"Shiori stop, I have to do this". His deep voice broke my heart.

"Shut up.... You're such a jerk".

My eyes locked with Sasuke's. His face now warped with disbelief.

"You need to stop this Sasuke".

"Shiori what are you doing?! How could you be trying to protect the person who slaughtered our clan!"

His voice was shrill and it pained me. But he needs to know the truth.

"I am not going to let you lay a finger on Itachi..."

"Shiori this doesn't concern you!" Itachi took a step in my direction. My arm came up blocking him from moving any further. My head turned to him, our eyes locked. All I could see was pain, pain from having to choose between staying alive for me and dying so that Sasuke could feel redemption... retribution. 

"This does concern me! Stop trying to be a martyr".

The silence of the room was cut by the sound of chirping birds.

My head snapped back, my hand raising just in time to cut the blade of lightning. And just like that time years ago Sasuke's face was struck with disbelief.

"I never did end up teaching you this did I?" I spoke after the chirping dissipated.

"I just don't understand how you can defend him!"

My eyes lowered. "You know nothing about our clan. Or your own brother..."

"Shiori stop!"

"If you are going to kill Itachi for what he did then you are going to have to kill me too..."

"What are talking about?"

"I participated in the massacre... That night is just as much my sin as it is his".

Sasuke's face fell all the color draining from his face. Then a flicker behind his dark eyes.

Complete and total rage.

I could sense his chakra level up. His hand landing on his katana. His body moved a lot faster than I thought it would. But I could still see his movements. My arm raised just in time to catch his blade with my own. His sharingan stared deeply into my own. The tattoos of the curse mark stretch over the left side of his neck and over his face.

"Tell me you're lying". His voice was angry. But all I saw was the little boy I used to know feel betrayed by the people he loved most.

My eyes narrowed.

In one swift motion, my blade pushed back against his enough to send him flying back into the wall cracking his sword in the process.

"Know one thing Sasuke, you are not stronger than me. Or Itachi".

His face was filled with so much fury. But somewhere deep down he knew that what I said was true.

"Shiori stop".

Itachi's hand gripped my shoulder pulling me back. My hand caught his as I stood my ground against his push back.

"He is old enough to know the truth. He should be able to choose his own path". I shrugged off Itachi's hand taking another step toward Sasuke.

"You don't know a single thing about our clan".

"What do you mean!". I could see the confusion written all over his face. His voice was loud.

"Shiori!" Itachi's voice boomed behind me.

My head snapped back. My teeth grinding painfully against each other, "I am going to end this now... I'll die before I let anyone touch you". Itachi was never one to back down to me but he knew that I was willing to fight him too if it was going to end this.

"They wanted to start a war..."

Silence

"Itachi saved you that night".

"No! No! You're wrong! Itachi and you murdered our entire clan for nothing!" I could see his rationalities fall. The mask he had meticulously held in place was beginning to crumble.

"We did what we did to save the village. We chose peace over blind loyalty to our clan. Itachi was just a kid, younger than you are now and he saved us... All of us".

"No! that's not true!"

"Stop and think! why are you still alive Sasuke!"

Sasuke was shaking his body and mind overwhelmed with new information. His hand pressed palm open against his face, his fingers pressing forcefully against his skin creating divots.

"He left me alive because I was weak". My eyes softened. 'He really believes that'.

"Think about it. Itachi killed your parents, aunts, uncles, neighbors, and other children. But he couldn't kill you... He couldn't kill the little brother he loved more than anything".

That's when he snapped.

"No! It can't be true. He didn't kill me because I was a weak child who couldn't test his strength. You're just messing with me. You and Itachi conspired to murder the whole clan. You're lying to me!"

'Oh Sasuke'. My heart ached for him. He has deluded himself into believing that what Itachi said was the absolute truth.

"Itachi is sick and dying, yet here he is so that you can be the one to kill him... So you can be the hero".

Slowly the hunched over Sasuke began to pull himself up to his feet. A burst of slow and methodical laughter emanated from his contorted face.

"Get out of my way Shiori. I am going to kill Itachi... Then I am going to kill you".

I could feel chakra surge throughout my body. The white veil enveloping my body. A smirk cracked on my lips, "Try and I'll end you".

The tattoos on his body sailed over his skin consuming his entire body. The transformation was now complete. Sasuke stood before me with dark skin, a pair of black sharingan, and what appeared to be a pair of wings. His hands moved quickly weaving the signs for the fireball jutsu and in an instant, I was taken back. The scene from years ago was replaying again. Although he has learned a few new moves it was nothing short of a mild improvement to me.

In a gust of smoke, a glowing white skeleton of a large figure enveloped Itachi and me. The blast from the jutsu evaporating as it made contact with the skeleton.

"Susanoo?" Itachi's voice was almost inaudible with shock.

"You aren't the only one who's been learning new tricks".

The backlash from the impact almost demolishing the entire roof of the building. Sasuke stood at the aperture of the roof.

I could sense something move behind me. Turning back I watched Itachi make a getaway for the opening in the roof. 'He's not going to let this go'. I jumped out after him. The two brothers stared at each other, Sasuke stood atop a large stone pillar directly across from Itachi. I couldn't hear what he was saying, everything moved in slow motion. His hand raised to the dark grey sky. The sound of thunder echoed in my ears, 'Chidori?'

The thunder grew louder and a growl reverberated through the air around me, a dragon appeared. With a flick of his wrist, the dragon came down in Itachi's direction. I froze, my body wouldn't move. The ground shook, the jolt causing the schisms in the ground. 

"Itachi!!" Everything felt silent. I could hear my voice ring in my ears, but nothing came out. All I could do was watch Sasuke's attack. In a flash of orange and red a large skeleton appeared. He managed to ward off this attack but trying to keep up his susanoo is going to severely drain him. And the way he is now, it'll kill him. I watched in complete horror as Itachi clutched his chest, blood spewing from his mouth, his body staggering towards Sasuke. Itachi's susanoo taking its full form, with its totsuka blade in hand and gourd in the other. 

'What is he trying to accomplish?'

I was screaming at my body to move, but not a single muscle would twitch at my order. Sasuke was hunched over clutching the curse mark. 'Can the curse mark still have this effect even with Orochimaru dead?' 

My eyes widened in realization, "He isn't dead". The whispered words slipped from my mouth. 'Sasuke must have absorbed his body and that's why Itachi is killing himself over this'. My fists clenched. If I stepped in the middle of this Itachi wouldn't forgive me. He needs to do this, not for himself, but for Sasuke. 

"Do what you need to do, but I am still not going to let you die". 

I stood and waited... 'Come one'. 

From my position across the building I watched Sasuke writhe in pain, a muffled scream later and that's when it appeared. Numerous snakeheads materialized, 'he's finally showed himself, the little fiend'. 

Itachi drew closer, the totsuka piercing Orochimaru's slimy body and sucking him into the jar. In the blink of an eye, the body of snakes vanished into thin air. A sudden feeling of relief washed over my body 'he saved him'. Itachi continued his march towards Sasuke his body limping and tottering with every step. No doubt his boy was way past its limit. Sasuke was backed into a slab of rock that remained from the devastation of his thunderclap. 

My body finally began to move, my legs tripping over each other as I ran towards the two brothers. Droplets of water splattered against my hot face, the sound of my heels hitting the concrete echoed in my ears. My body stopped moving just a few yards away just as Itachi made it to Sasuke. 

The scene that played out before me was like so many I had witnessed between the two brothers. A pure and loving gesture of an older brother to his beloved sibling. With an ear to ear smile, Itachi's pointer and ring finger poked the top of Sasuke's forehead. My heart tightened. 

"No matter where life throws you, I will always love you." His voice was gargled, straining against the immense torment he's endured both physically and emotionally. Sasuke's eyes widened at the confession. 

I watched for the subtle twitches in his muscles, his body was giving out. I got to him just in time. His body flopped against mine, the sheer weight of him almost toppling us over. I slowly laid him out on his back my hands running against his chest. I could sense the faintest of heartbeats, but I have dealt with poorer situations. My hands hovered over his chest, chakra enveloping my hands. 

'Tsunade would kill me if she knew I used this'. 

I sighed clasping my hands together, "Release". The byakugou seal stretched over my torso and over my shoulders decorating my body with its intricate designs. "Creation Rebirth". The chakra that had blanketed my hands turned red slowly consuming the entirety of both my and Itachi's bodies. Itachi's chest rose and fell in labored breaths, soft groans vibrating through his chest. 

'At least he is breathing'. My fingers relaxed against his chest, I had not noticed how tense my body had been until this moment. 

"How could you love him? It just doesn't make any sense". For a moment I had forgotten that Sasuke was sprawled out only a few yards away from us. 

I sighed looking over to his distressed form slumped against the concrete slab. "You said it once yourself when you were younger, I belong to him... He means everything to me". 

He scoffed at the sentiment, his body shaking under his weight as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. 

"Whether you choose to acknowledge it or not I told you the truth". I replied my eyes focusing on my hands as I streamlined an immense amount of chakra into Itachi's body. He scoffed again and slumped back onto the ground. Looking over my shoulder Sasuke was out, his eyes closed, and his chest heaving. Despite some minor cuts and bruises the level of his chakra was completely depleted. The sound of his even breathing gave me an indication that his overall health was not in jeopardy. 'I'll deal with him later'. 

My head turned back to Itachi, my eyes gazing over his tattered body. Even with all that has happened to him, he was just as handsome as the first day I laid eyes on him, a smile tugged at my lips. 

A chill ran up my body, 'he's here'. 

"What do you want" I spoke, my head not turning from Itachi. 

"You're just as cold and calm as the day I met you". 

"What do you want?"

"I am just here to collect a certain someone". His voice was the same as the night of the massacre, deep, contentious, and intimidating. 

"Don't you dare". 

"Don't worry I'll leave you with your love. He won't make it even with that creation rebirth". 

"You underestimate my talents". I mocked. 

"Your talent has nothing to do with it. He is beyond help". 

Suddenly his presence was gone. Turning back Sasuke and the masked man was gone. 'Damn it... I am going to get chewed out for this'.

"Shiori....." His voice was throaty with exhaustion. 

"Shhh.... Just relax you need to rest". I soothed running my fingers over his cheeks brushing strands of hair away from his face. 

"Sasuke..." He questioned, his eyes fluttering open. They were dark, hollow, and glossed over, he was panting hard as he tried to continue. 

"I am sorry...." My head hung in shame. Fingers softly grazed my face softly cupping my cheek, "...He'll be okay". My mouth opened and closed but I couldn't formulate a response. Sasuke was walking down a path of vengeance. I thought telling him the truth would open his eyes to what Itachi was trying to achieve, but I only managed to make things worse. 

"Shiori?" My head shot up at the sound of my name. 'Shit... I forgot to keep track of the others'. 

I quickly moved into a defensive stance, my arms stretching out on either side of me blocking him for anything anyone might do. My eyes slowly raised to the group that had formed around us. 

"Shiori? What are you doing?" Naruto questioned his voice dumbfounded at the sight of me tending to a known criminal. My eyes darted around the circle, each face looking down at me in dismay. 

"I am trying to save him". I spoke. The air was tense and silent. Everyone was on edge, ready to attack if Itachi was to make a move in insurgency. 

"Why would you be trying to save a known criminal, a man who killed your entire clan, the man who terrorized-" 

Every fiber of my being blared in angst. A lump lodged in the back of my throat, the blood coursing through my veins boiled over with irritation. "STOP!" My voice boomed. "..Stop... you don't know anything about him". My eyes lowered, my hair falling over my shoulders masking my face. 

"I am only doing what you would do for Sasuke... I am trying to save someone who means everything to me". 

"Sasuke never killed anyone! You're protecting a killer! and a traitor!" Sakura chimed in as she moved forward her voice shrill with wrath. Suddenly everyone seemed to move in sync, taking one step closer to Itachi and me. 

"Kakashi...." My eyes flickered to Kakashi, his face held an unreadable expression as he watched me from his spot at the far left corner of the semi-circle. He looked deep in thought, presumably confused at the situation at hand and how to deal with it. 

My feet moved into position, my hands moving to the sais that sat behind my back clenching them forcefully. My heart pounded so vigorously against my chest that it ached. "I don't want to have to fight anyone, but I will, if it means protecting him". 

"Shiori they are right... Don't try to save me... it's useless". His voice was weak, he gave a strained coughed, I could hear him slowly slip out of consciousness. 

From my peripheral, I could see his health deteriorate further. 'I need to do something fast'. I sighed dropping the sais from my hands. "I guess it can't be helped... Holding this secret hasn't done me or him any good...All it has done is cause us pain" 

"Secret? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, speaking for the first time since arriving at this more than accidental scene. 

"This is something that everyone needs to hear, including Tsunade. But I have to take care of him first". 

"What do we care if he dies he's the cause of all of this". Sakura's words echoed repeatedly in my head. My eyes moved to her a look of utter hatred no doubt scrawled all over my face. It took all that I had not to react on instinct and attack.

"Watch what you say about things you have no conception about". I growled. She immediately shrunk behind Naruto at my seething response. 

I quickly turned back to Itachi checking his vitals. 'After all this, I am not going to lose you'. 

"Summon". In a puff of smoke, Katsuyu appeared. 

"How can I help Shiori?" 

"Lady Katsuyu?" Sakura's confused voice sounded from a few yards behind. 

Her body twisted at the sound of her name, "Oh hello Sakura". 

"Please take care of him for me Katsuyu". I spoke ignoring her unnecessary interjection. 

"Of course, but isn't this-"

"Just please take care of him while I sort some stuff out". 

"Of course".


	25. C H A P T E R 2 3

The room was uncomfortably quiet. No one had said anything to Tsunade, but from the way she postured in her chair she wasn't too happy with having this many people in her office without any prior warning. 

The sun had begun to go down by the time we had made it back, and by the time we reached her office, it was nightfall. I stood in the middle of the room, my hands clutched together in front of me. The light above me made it like I was on show for everyone to see.

Kakashi stood directly behind me in front of the door, Naruto and Sakura stood off to my right. The rest had been sent home after returning. Despite my wanting to reveal the true reasons, I wasn't too keen on sharing it with everyone just yet... 

"What is the meaning of this Shiori? You have been MIA for days". Her voice made me flinch, my eyes trained to my feet. I couldn't bear to look at her when I told her I was knowingly harboring a fugitive. 

"Shiori?". Her voice rose again. 

My eyes clenched shut, my hands balling into fists. "I have Itachi Uchiha in custody". 

She practically leaped from her desk. Her chair rolling back with so much force that it hit the wall behind her with a crash. "You have him! Where!? You need to hand him over to ANBU custody immediately!" She spoke with so much force and veracity that I was starting to regret everything.

'This is for Itachi!" 

"No. I am not going to hand him over". I responded my eyes finally moving from the ground to meet hers. 

"What do you mean you won't hand him over! Do you know what that means!" Her voice boomed, and my heart hammered. Fighting an entire arm was easier than telling her no. I could feel everyone tense at the situation, but I was going to hold my ground against her. 

"He doesn't deserve this..." I murmured. 

Her eyes centered on me. Her gaze holding an intense glare, her hands were still slammed against either side of the desk, her body hunched over. 

"He is a rogue ninja who murdered your entire clan and a member of a criminal organization bent on destroying our village and probably the world and you are telling me that he doesn't deserve this!!" I could hear the words grind between her teeth. She was on the brink of causing a calamity. 

"He didn't slaughter our clan on a whim. The massacre was sanctioned". The words slipped out. Our eyes locked, and immediately her expression changed. Her brows knitted together, a look of anger and confusion consuming her. No one dared interject into the conversation. 

"What do you mean sanctioned? Who sanctioned it?" She questioned straightening up. 

"The village elders and the 3rd". 

"Do you know what you are saying!? How could you even know a thing like that?"

" I know because-- I know because I took part in it". My body was tense.

"You what?" Everyone's voices choired in unison. 

"I helped massacre my clan. The only reason why I wasn't banished and designated a traitor and a rogue was because of Itachi. He begged for my reprieve". I trailed off not knowing to continue. 

The intensity of the room didn't wane, it only seemed to intensify.

"Why would the council and the 3rd sanction a massacre, and of the Uchiha clan no less". Kakashi finally interrupting, his voice sounding unsure. 

"Have you forgotten... You were in ANBU at the time, right?" I asked turning slightly catching a glimpse of him over my shoulder. 

"But it was surveillance, they never mentioned anything about a massacre". His voice was astonished, he had finally realized the true essence behind a mission he had so diligently carried out. 

"They were keeping an eye on the Uchiha compound just in case of another attack". I continued. 

"An attack?" Naruto questioned. 

"It was suspected that the clan was behind the attack on the village 16 years ago ". 

"16--, but that's when--". His hand moved to his stomach softly caressing where the seal was embossed on his skin beneath his jacket. 

"The history between the Uchiha and the village is filled with distrust and angst. And when the village formed they had set aside their differences to achieve an era of peace. But as the years went by the sentiment in the clan reverted to hatred and animosity". 

"But there was never any sign of this over the last century". Tsunade challenged her voice boomed. 

"You are aware that your grandfather and Madara are the ones who established the village". I responded. 

She nodded. 

"When it came time to choosing the leader the clan wanted Madara to be the Hokage. But ultimately it was your grandfather who took the title". 

"But how does something that happened almost a century ago have to do with the massacre". Sakura spoke with contention. 

Irritation filled my chest but I had to be calm. I need them to understand that this hatred went far beyond anything they could have imagined. 

I sighed, "When the 3rd Hokage was choosing his successor the Uchiha believe that the title should have been handed to Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's father. And obviously, it wasn't. And after the attack on the village, the Uchiha were pushed to the outskirts of the village. The push to the corner of the village was just another blow to the clan. They felt persecuted". 

"But what does that have to do with the massacre?" Tsunade demanded. 

"Because of the persecution, they were willing to start a civil war. They were going to take control and they were going to do it by any means. Danzo saw an opportunity to get rid of the Uchiha, clan and he did it through Itachi. He forced him to become a double spy, and eventually forcing him to choose between loyalty to the village and peace, or to his clan". My throat felt dry, a lump forcing its way into my voice. My breathing hitched, but I had to continue. 

"Itachi never wanted to kill anyone, he wanted to resolve this without bloodshed and we tried, but in the end, it all failed. He was just a child... They burdened him with the weight of the world and he took it without so much as a second thought. He saved the village, he saved Sasuke, and he saved me. I owe him my life". The words came out in gulps, all the guilt I had from all these years weighed on me. 

"He accepted the title of traitor and killer because he knew it meant peace for others, he accepted hate from the brother he loved, and he was willing to die for him..." My voice trailed. My eyes moved back to Tsunade, She was engulfed in deep thought. 

"He is a true ninja, sacrificing his life for the good of his village. He accepted hate in the place of honor and hate in the place of love. To me he is a hero".

"You said Danzo was behind this?" She was calm, but I could see the fire behind her eyes.

My eyes darted away, my head shaking in response.

"Does anyone else know about this?" 

"The other members of the leaf council". 

"Why would you go this far for him Shiori?" 

"He's the man I love. I chose to stand by him no matter what anyone else thought of him. I know the real him". I responded shifting my gaze back to her. 

"Where is he?" 

"With Katsuyu... He is in critical condition". 

She paused for a moment, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. "As of now, Itachi Uchiha's status as a rouge traitor is in question. As for the rest of you mention this to no one, if all of this is true Itachi's presence in the village threatens an idea of a false reality we have been fed. Shiori, go to him... I'll handle the rest". 

My knees buckled, a load was lifted off my chest. "Thank you". Without a second look, I turned and shot out the door, down the hall, and out the main entrance. 

"I am coming".


	26. C H A P T E R 2 4

"Shiori!"

I turned at the sound of my name, Kakashi stopped just a few yards behind me, walking the rest of the way. "Lady Tsunade said I should come with you".

For a moment, I was confused, but I pushed the thought aside. "Thank You". I turned and continued towards the hospital. 'The only person who would be at the hospital at this time would be Yuki. Hopefully, she isn't too keen on asking questions about Itachi if she finds us'. 

I skipped over the single step at the front of the building, practically sailing through the front doors. All the lights in the building were out, except for a few office and patient rooms. The door opened with a silent woosh, my heels clicking hurriedly against the polished floors.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"I need to set up a room". I responded trying hard to whisper but to no avail. The empty halls and glossed floors and walls amplified even the smallest of sounds.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

I shook my head, "He has serious pulmonary and cardiovascular diseases along with some ocular issues caused by the sharingan. But I can't treat it without knowing the full extent of those issues so I come up with a useful treatment".

We walked the rest of the halls in silence, finally reaching a lone door at the end of the back hallway. I shoved the door open letting Kakashi walk in before allowing it to swing shut. The room was smaller than the other patient rooms, but it was perfect since we never used it cause it was so far back from the main desk. A floor to ceiling closet sat in the corner just left of the shuttered windows. Electrocardiogram, capnogram, and an IV stand lined the wall nearest the bed.

Walking over to the closet I rummaged for extra pillows and sheets.

"Can I help?"

The question caught me, I wasn't expecting him to offer any help, but it made me feel better about the situation. I nodded in the direction of the machines, "Just turn them on and I'll grab some IV drips and catheters".

Kakashi moved towards the monitors in hesitation, his hands fumbling around the machine for a power button. I chuckled at his obliviousness. "It's behind the monitors".

His body tensed at my command, evidently embarrassed at his lack of knowledge on the machinery. I pulled the bedding and pillows from the closet and tossed them onto the bed. The soft rhythmic beeping of the monitors filled the room.

"Now what?"

"Just wait".

Clasping my hands together, I released the byakugou seal. "Summon". Katsuyu appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hello Shiori".

"Hello, Katsuyu. How is he doing?"

"I managed to stabilize him, but he needs significant care and treatment. If you hadn't had used creation rebirth on him when you did he would have died".

I nodded, "Bring him".

In another puff, Itachi materialized on the bed. He looked better, all his minor cuts and bruises were dressed and cleaned, and his breathing equalized. "I can't thank you enough Katsuyu". My hand landed on her slick head, she gave a slight nod and disappeared.

I quickly worked around the room. Hanging up the IV drips. Running catheters, and placing the electrocardiogram and capnography patches onto his chest and back. My fingers trailed against his arm, his body was cold to the touch. 

"I am here". The words unconsciously slipped from me, my fingers moving to his face brushing away a few strands of hair.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he". Kakashi murmured as he stepped up to the bedside.

"The world". I responded.

Suddenly the door flung open. The small meek girl stood at the entrance, a surprised look on her face. "I thought I heard someone in here. Evening ma'am why are you here so late?". Her eyes moved around the room, a slight blush dusting her face at the sight of Kakashi.

"I am taking care of a friend who was injured". I responded plainly.

Her eyes finally shifted away from Kakashi to Itachi. Chakra poured into my eyes activating the sharingan.

"Shiori--"

My eyes flickered to his, his expression confused at my actions. Moving around the bed I made my way to Yuki. Grasping her, I pulled her face to mine forcing her to stare into my eyes. "Yuki. I need you to forget who you saw here. I wasn't here, Kakashi wasn't here, and no one is being treated in the backroom, understand?"

Her eyes glossed over, the light slowly disappearing from her as she fell under my jutsu. Her head shook up and down, signaling her comprehension. "Now, if anyone asks, what do you say?"

Her mouth opened, she spoke in a diluted tone, "No one was here, and no one is being treated in the backroom".

"Good. You have been home for the last few hours, understand?"

She shook her head. "Now go home".

I released her from my grip. Her body moved back in robotic motion, her hand reaching for the door closing it as she made her way down the hall.

"How?" Kakashi's asked breathlessly in his amazement.

"My mangekyo sharingan allows me to hypnotize people into doing what I want them to. I can also rewrite memories so that my imposition is more believable if need be".

"You're a mysterious one".

My head cocked to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"For as long as I've known you, it seems I learn something new every time". His eye crinkled in a smile.

"I am going to do a blood panel. It might take a bit, so you can relax for now".

Pulling his arm out from under the sheet I inspected his arm for any visible veins. Reaching for a needle from the nearby tray table, piercing his skin in search of blood. Slowly pulling back on the syringe I measured out a decent amount of blood that would allow me to run a myriad of tests.

Setting the needle aside I concentrated all my chakra into my hands, pushing them against his chest. 'Flooding his system with powerful chakra isn't going to heal him. I need an actual diagnosis to manufacture a substantive treatment'.

I closed my eyes. 'Think Shiori... He is suffering from blindness, mainly caused by overuse of the sharingan. He also has extreme inflammation of the bronchial tubes. The muscles in his heart are deteriorating, making it hard for him to circulate blood through his system, and his small blood vessels also seem to be badly inflamed'.

"Itachi... What have you done..." A lump founds its way into the back of my throat again. 'He destroyed his body'.

"Did you figure out what's wrong?"

"He's sick. Almost all the systems in his body have been compromised.... I have to run the tests to be sure but... he's been killing himself for years".

"Will he be okay?"

"Honestly I can't answer that. Once I get a diagnosis and set up a treatment I can only hope that he responds well to them. Only time will tell". I stared into the sleeping man's face. Despite everything, he looked at peace. A wall of tears formed in the back of my eyes threatening to erupt and cascade down my face.

A hand gripped my shoulder, my head shot back to Kakashi, a single tear slipping down my face. "I know you can do it". Even if the words were sentimental it meant a lot to hear them out loud. I brushed the tear away grasping the syringe filled with blood.

"I'll be back" I whispered walking out the door.

∞

My eyes scanned over the report, 'Microscopic polyangiitis, emphysema, and cardiomyopathy'. The trifecta. It's amazing he even made it this far. 'As suspected, all his internal systems were drastically affected'.

'I can use steroids, antibiotics, and bronchodilators to treat the polyangiitis and emphysema. Ablation and corticosteroids to help deal with the cardiomyopathy for now. Hopefully, after a few treatments, I'll know which direction to take'.

The medication storage and supply unit was dark and lonely this time of night. I stood under the single light in the room mixing the ingredients for the steroids, corticosteroids, bronchodilators, and antibiotics. I had to infuse all of the ingredients from scratch since all the dosages on hand were a lot lower than what I wanted to start Itachi's therapy. One by one, I produced the capsules for each medication respectively. With all the drugs in hand, I made my way back to the west wing. After a few minutes of long hallways, I was back in the small tucked-away room. Kakashi was seated near the window, his head leaning back against the wall, his eye closed, his breathing still. I smiled at the silver-haired ninja, 'he fell asleep'.

I tiptoed to the gurney placing the medications on the tray table. I slipped onto the bed, my right leg folding beneath me as I moved closer. I placed my hand just under his nose, a soft puff of air hit my hand. I watched his chest move up and down in staggered huffs.

"Itachi, I need you to wake up". I picked up his free hand, lacing our fingers as I kissed the small blemishes left from the fight. He stirred. A gurgled sound emanated from deep within him. His body shifting in pain, I could see the slightest of winces and hear the softest of hisses. 'Even in his sleep, he refuses to show weakness'.

I leaned in, moving my left arm so I hovered above him. My right arm laid against the pillow parallel to his head. The tips of my fingers ghosted across his temples, running through his hair. "Wake up please". I whispered, resting my forehead against his.

He stirred again, his eyes fluttering open. What I saw devastated me, his eyes were so dull and listless. I forced a smile, "Hello", I murmured. For an instant, his eyes sparkled at the sound of my voice.

"Shiori.."His voice was pained, but it held that kind of resonance that always made my heart beat out of my chest.

"I need you to take some medication. Can you sit up for me?"

He nodded.

Before I could move I was pulled in. The arm not attached to the catheter wrapped around me, reeling me in with a strength I didn't think he was capable of at this moment.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me... I don't deserve you". Although he struggled with every word, the heart and affection he spoke with made my chest swell with pride.

Pivoting up, I grinned cupping his face, "I am the one who doesn't deserve you".

It took all that I had to pull myself from his embrace, but I didn't have a choice. Straightening up I reached the capsules on the tray, "I need you to take these". I spoke, setting the pills in his hands. He tossed the pills into his mouth, swallowing them without too much struggle.

My thumb rubbed against his hand, "Did you know it was this bad?"

His head turned, his way of refusing to answer.

"Answer me... You have been damaging your body, the illnesses you have are severe and long term. I need to know for how long".

"Since ANBU".

My eyes widened, my fists balling, "I could kill you... 10 years of this Itachi!? It's nothing short of a miracle that you've lasted this long".

A warm feeling engulfed my hand, "I am sorry". The apology shocked me, it was the last thing I expected. "I know. But what you did... what you are doing is causing you to die... I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you're gone". Hushed tears slid down my face.

"I am sorry for what I put you through all these years". His hand squeezed mine.

"I could never hate you for any of it. The things you did are the very reason why I love you. I just don't want you to risk your life like this anymore". I smiled. A calloused thumb whipped the stray tears away. A sweltering feeling returned to my chest. His eyes stared into mine with so much affection I thought I could suffocate from all the love.

"I have to conduct a small procedure on your heart, so I need you to lay back". 

He laid back, his arms to his sides, his eyes lazily watching as I pushed his shirt over his chest. His fair skin was clear of any imperfections. Raising my right hand I channeled chakra blending lighting nature into it. I had to scar the tissue around his heart, this way incorrect electrical signals causing his abnormal heart rhythm can be alleviated. 

The control for the electrical shocks had to be precise, both in timing and sureness. If they weren't I could very well end up killing him. With one hand securing his chest, an index and ring finger ran lightly against the muscles above his heart. "This will hurt, just bear with me". 

He nodded.

With one deep breath, I pushed my fingers deep into him. He let out a loud groan. I let out small electrical pulses slowly sinching the muscles. He withered and shook under my touch, his head tossing back into the pillow. 

"Just give me a few more minutes". 

He groaned in response. 

After a few agonizing more minutes I finished with the first session. 

"Rest for now, I am going to do another session tomorrow". He gave another silent nod. I turned to the tray table and picked up a few more pills, handing them to him. "You're going to have take these often for the next few days understand". 

"Yes, doctor". He replied faintly with a smile. As I turned back towards the door a hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. "You're not leaving are you?" 

Looking over my shoulder I smiled, "I would never dream of it". 

I slid onto the gurney, my head tucking against his torso. A sigh of relief exuded. 

For that moment the world fell away. I had Itachi back.


	27. C H A P T E R 2 5

"Are you set on leaving?"

"I think it's better if I work on myself, and I don't think I can do that here.. not now anyways".

"What about Sasuke?"

My heart twinged at his name. It hurt to my core that I was leaving him, but I wouldn't be of any good to him. Every time I looked at him, I was haunted by what I had done. And the person I had lost. I was constantly plagued by nightmares of that night. I had become a shell of my former self.

"What good am I to him if I am a shell of a human".

With a puff of smoke, the hokage sighed.

"I know what you did has taken a serious toll on you... I can't begin to fathom how you feel about losing your family and your loved one but---"

"Please spare me the dramatics... I stood by Itachi because you and the council placed the weight of an entire nation on a child. How could I idly stand by and let him bear the burden by himself".

His face sobered as he took another puff from his pipe. His fingers wrapped delicately around the small brown pipe, his eyes traveling up to the ceiling. "I know... I should have done better as a hokage to stop the Uchiha from planning--".

"--You let Danzo talk you into sanctioning a massacre... And because of that I have lost someone I love, I lost a family, and I have lost myself". I could hear the breaks in my voice. It took all that I had not to scream at the top of my lungs. 

'There was no way he could understand'.

Standing up from his place at the center of the elevated mats. He moved towards me, stopping just in front of me. His hand gripped my shoulder. A sign of reassurance and consolation, but there was nothing in me that wanted to accept it.

"Don't get me wrong, I understand... And I accept what happened, but--" I spoke after a moment of stillness.

"You have the right to feel the way that you do. You and Itachi did the impossible, and the village is forever in debt. Even if no one knows what Itachi and you did". At that moment, I felt a weight being lifted. 'Was all I looking for was acknowledgment for what I had done and the things I had lost?' I shook my head in response, not daring to say another work in fear of sounding weak and even more broken than I appeared.

"Am I free to go?" I asked.

He gave a half-smile and nodded his head. "You are, but the person you are looking for is not going to be easy to find. And getting her to train you won't be a cakewalk".

"I know, but nothing in life is easy. And this is something I want to do, so I'll do whatever it takes". I spoke, staring deep into his warm brown eyes.

"Determination and perseverance are key, especially when dealing with a character like Tsunade. Nevertheless, you might find her in the Tanzaku Quarters. The girl is just like her grandfather... an incessant and unlucky gambler". He chuckled, taking another puff of his pipe walking over to the open door that leads to the balcony.

"Thanks for the heads up".

I turned on my heels, making my way towards the entrance. My fingers wrapped around the handle, with a silent whoosh the door slid open.

"Shiori... I truly am sorry for everything".

From the affliction in his voice, I could tell he meant what he said. But all the apologies in the world wouldn't make up for all the damage and destruction it has caused.

'I am going to have to forgive at some point. But for now, I just couldn't'.

"I know... I'll say my goodbyes to Sasuke, and then I'll be off".

He gave a soft grunt in response, and I walked out the door.

∞

"I'll be back soon, Sasuke I promise".

His big onyx eyes stared at me helplessly. His small fingers clutched tightly onto the fabric of my pants. There was a wall of tears behind his eyes. His eyes twitched from keeping them open to block the tears from falling. His cheeks puffed, his hands trembled, and his eyebrows furrowed. I gingerly raked my fingers through his short hair pulling his head into my thigh, hugging him. 

"Don't leave me..." His soft voice choked with sadness.

I crouched down to him, "I'll be back before you know it, I promise". I said, cupping his small face, my fingers brushing away his silent tears.

"Can't I come with you?" He hiccuped.

"No, Sasuke, you can't, but I promise we'll be together when I come back". I said softly, kissing his forehead.

My eyes shot to the hokage, his pipe firmly clutched in his hands.

"Take care of him".

He gave a soundless nod.

I turned to make my way through the gate.

"Come home soon Shiori!"

His small voice made me dejected. I didn't want to leave, but I had to do this for myself. I turned and gave an ear to ear grin. "I'll do my best to be back as soon as possible!" I waved. After a few backward steps, and a few hushed tears, Sasuke and the hokage were out of sight.

'And so begins my journey'.


	28. C H A P T E R 2 6

It was a hot day. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead and the back of my neck. I brushed my arm against my flushed face trying to cool down, but it was no use. It's been more than a week since I left the village, and I still haven't found Tsunade. Tanzaku  
Quarters was a gambling drunkard's heaven. I had managed to get myself in and out of the casinos without too much attention. There were a few instances where I had been cornered, but it regrettably didn't end well for them. 

It was high noon, barely early enough for the people of this town to start gambling and drinking again, and yet here they were doing just that. I wandered around town for about an hour. Popping in and out of the random bars and casino.

After another hour of searching decided that it was time for a break. After drifting through the town for a few days, I found a small tea shop that served the best desserts I had ever tasted.

"Hi, can I get some tea and Dango please?" I asked the bubbly waitress. "Of course!" She smiled and bounded towards the kitchen. It made me smile to think of someone enjoying their job so much. After a few minutes, she returned to me with a steaming cup of tea and a plate of Dango.

"Here you are darling", she smiled, placing the plate and cup next to me on the bench. Her hands folded the tray against her thigh as she continued to stare at me, a smile cemented on her face.

"Can I ask what a young girl like you is doing in a town like this? You're a little too young to be a gambler or a drinker, so what's your story?"

Her unexpected inquiry into my personal story was unexpected. 'Had she noticed me walking back and forth in front of tea shop?'

"I am looking for someone". I replied plainly, taking a sip from the broiling cup.

Her head cocked, her interest unquestionably peaking. Her smile widening, "Oooo, are you looking for a boy?"

My face crinkled in confusion. "No, no. Not a boy". I replied in a hushed tone, bringing the cup back to my lips for another sip. My hands clutched the warm cutlery in my lap. "I am looking for a woman".

I could instantly feel her eyes burrowing into me.

"A woman, huh. Didn't think a pretty girl like you would be into women". She chuckled uncomfortably, her hand scratching the back of her head.

My head cocked again, my face crinkling at the insinuation. 'She seems like the imaginative type'.

The corner of my mouth twitched up in a half-smile. "She is a medical ninja, and I am looking to be her student".

Her face flushed in embarrassment, a sweatdrop forming on her face. She laughed nervously, "Oh, I am so sorry. It's just when you said woman, I thought--".

"Don't worry about it". I replied, taking another sip.

"Well, what does she look like? maybe I can help you find her".

'She is too invested in what I am doing here. Boredom perhaps, but it had been a few days of searching so maybe asking for help wouldn't be such a bad idea.'

I picked up a Dango and took a tentative bite. 'I had never seen Tsunade before, and all I could go on was what the 3rd had told me about her'.

"Well, I don't know what she looks like. I've never met her before".

Her left hand moved to her face. Her fingers propping her chin in a thinking manner. "Hmmm, well, that's no help".

"From what I am told she has long blonde hair with a diamond-like tattoo on her forehead". I spoke after a moment of thinking about her appearance.

"You know what. I did hear about a woman who looks like that in a gambling hall on the other side of town. From the rumors, I hear she was losing a lot of money and owes a lot of money to a lot of people.

I chuckled, "That sounds like her".

"Yeah, that side of town is a little tougher compared to the rest, so be careful if you're planning on going there". She smiled, bringing up the tray clutching it to her chest. She turned back on her heels and walked into the back of the tea shop.

I quickly finished my meal and made my way through the sea of people that are somehow just arising from their sleep.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that this was the bad side of town". I whispered to myself.   
The area was considerably worse off than where I had initially started my search. The streets were narrower. Fewer people were crowding the streets, more abandoned storefronts, and it somehow looked darker. 'I probably should have asked which gambling hall, but it's too late now'.

I roamed the streets, ducking in and out of alleyways and taverns. 'This woman is more elusive than oni'. I sighed, stopping in front of the last gambling hall on the street. 'Should I just give up?'

From outside, I could hear a commotion going on inside the building. It was one of the smaller gambling places I had found, sitting farther from the other casinos and taverns on the street. Abruptly a body crashed through the door, landing at my feet. The man writhed in pain, his hands clutching his stomach as he postured in the fetal position. I stared at the man in bewilderment. 'What on earth?'

"Tsunade, that wasn't necessary".

The sound of the name caught my attention. My head turned so fast I almost gave me whiplash. A blond woman stood at the door. Her arm propped up against the frame to keep herself from falling over, an angry expression on her flushed pink face. A dark-haired woman stood by her, trying to settle her rage.

"Next time, I'll kill you for doing that". Tsunade slurred, her other arm waving loosely at the injured man.

"Are you Tsunade?" I asked, unmoved from my position.

"Huh!? And what if I am!" She yelled, stumbling in my direction.

"Tsunade, don't yell at a child like that". The woman scolded, running after her.

I prostrated to her in desperation, "Please... I want you to train me in medical ninjutsu..."  
Suddenly her voice sobered, and a harsh tone replaced her slurred speech, "Sorry. I am not a teacher, nor am I looking to train anyone".

"Please... I've lost almost everything I care about. I need to be able to help the people I care for. I just need to feel useful. I need to find a purpose again." A lump ballooned in my chest. 'I needed this more than anything. And I needed her to know that'.

"Who are you anyway?".

I slowly raised my head, our eyes meeting for the first time.

"Shiori.... Uchiha".

Her eyes softened. "I heard what happened to the Uchiha clan--".

I prostrated again, "I just to feel whole again, and this is the only way I can do it. Please, I just need a chance".

" Looker at her Tsunade, just give her a chance." The other woman whispered.

Tsunade's arms crossed over her chest, her cheeks swelling in agitation."---Ughh... Fine. I guess." 

My heart almost stopped. "Thank you. This means a lot".

"Don't thank me yet. Get through training, and then we'll see how much you'll be thanking me". Tsunade grumbled, walking away.

"It's nice to meet you. I' am Shizune". The other woman spoke. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled wholeheartedly at me.

I smiled back, "Nice to meet you too".

"If the two of you are done, I'd like to get another drink, so hurry up!". Tsunade yelled back over her shoulder, halfway down the street.

"Let's go. Tsunade isn't the most patient person." Shizune laughed, taking my hand and dragging me along with her. 

'Things are finally looking up'.


	29. C H A P T E R 2 7

It's been a little over a year since I started traveling with Tsunade and Shizune. And to put it simply, it has been an ordeal, to say the least. Tsunade was one of the, if not the scariest person I have ever met. Particularly, when she was drunk and on a gambling streak.

My body felt heavy beyond anything I have ever felt. My breathing labored, my knuckles bruised and bloodied. '6 hours. This was more intensive and exhausting than any sharingan training I have ever done'. Taking a deep breath, I straightened up. Grounding my feet, I took my stance and lunged at Tsunade. Bringing my arm up, I attempted to land a punch to the side of her head. She quickly ducked low and swung her leg towards my stomach. My arm moved to defend. The kick made contact against my arm, pushing me back a few hundred yards.

Over the last few hours, we have only managed to land a few attacks on each other. Most if not all of this training revolved around us evading one another and causing devastation to the surrounding landscape.

"That's enough of that for today". Tsunade smiled, dusting herself off from the battle. "You are a natural at taijutsu, and your brut strength is almost as destructive as my own, even without using chakra as a booster." She chuckled, peering the surrounding area.

I smiled.

"Though medical ninjas are a support apparatus and should avoid battle at all costs. You are well endowed to act in the capacity of both a medical-nin as well as a battle-ready ninja." Tsunade said, drawing the jacket she had thrown aside during our battle. 

"Do you think next time you guys can hold back a little?" Shizune suggested jogging up to us.

"Why would we do that?" I smirked.

"Well... It's just that every time you guys train, you kind-of destroy the area".

Tsunade laughed, "What's a little damage here and there".

"A little?... You've practically augmented the entire landscape!" She pointed.

Surveying the landscape, I hadn't taken notice of what we had caused. We leveled all the trees in almost a 5km radius. Slipt the ground creating deep trenches, not to mention the hundreds upon hundreds of craters made from our punches and kicks.

"Whats a little harm to the landscape. It looks better this way". Tsunade spoke, making her way closer to me.

"She has effectively mastered all the jutsus I have taught her, and her studies have been going extremely well. Compared to that, this is child's play".

I grinned at the compliment.

"I think it's time we made a contract".

My head cocked in perplexity. "Contract?"

"A contract is a pact you make with a summoning animal. And since you are my student, it's tradition to pass on that summoning". She replied.

My body heedlessly bolted forward. My arms enveloping her in a tight embrace. "Thank you for taking a chance on me. I don't know where I would be if you didn't." I whispered.

Her arms slowly coiled around me. Her hands tangled in the long strands of hair that fell behind me. She gave a soft chuckle-like grunt and tighter her grip. "I am glad I did too". Slowly pulling away, her right hand cupped my face in a motherly fashion while the other rumpled my hair. "Now, let's continue with your training. If you are as good as I know you are, this will be an easy task for you to master".

I nodded, taking a step back.

I watched in awe as she bit her thumb and wove the signs for the summoning jutsu. Her hand slammed against the ground, and in a puff of smoke, a slug large appeared. "Hello, Lady Tsunade, how can I be of service to you?".Her voice was soft and whispering.

"Katsuyu, I'd like you to meet Shiori. She is my student".

Katsuyu's body twisted in my direction, her head shifting side to side as she greeted me, "Hello Shiori". I smiled at the creature, nodding my head in response.

"What can I help you with?" Katsuyu asked.

"I would like for you to make a contract with her".

"Of course, my lady". In a puff of smoke, a large scroll appeared laid out in front of me. The scroll unraveled, revealing the names of its past and current signators. "Just sign your name, and I'll be contracted to you". Katsuyu spoke, the sound traces of a smile in her voice.

"O-okay". I stuttered. Bringing my hand to my face, I sunk my teeth deep into my thumb, breaking the skin. Crouching down, I began to write out the characters of my name. With the final stroke, my hand enveloped in a greenish hue healing the open wound on my hand.

"You should be able to summon me at any time". She soothed in her graceful voice.

"I am looking forward to working with you". I beamed.

"Well, then I'll let you continue your training. I'll be seeing you soon, Shiori". In a flash of vapor, she disappeared from our world.

"Now that you are contacted you should be able to summon Katsuyu at any point. Provided you summon her correctly".

I nodded.

"Now that, that's out of the way, we are gonna work on the second component." Her finger tapped the diamond seal on her forehead. "From now on, you are going to start to store unused chakra at a single point in your body. Since you have an unnaturally vast amount of chakra, manifesting this seal should be easy ".

"What does the seal do?"

"Once the seal is formed, the user can control that chakra to allow them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. The stored chakra can then be released into their body to greatly amplifying the power of their techniques. You will also be able to regenerate cells at an astounding rate, giving you an almost immortal like state".

"Does the seal have to manifest on your forehead? Or can I choose any spot on my body?"

"Hmm. I don't see why you can't choose any point in your body. The key however is, to keep feeding unused chakra into that spot until this seal displays itself. And continue to feed chakra even after it appears. Manifesting this might take you some time, so don't be discouraged if it does not appear even after a few years."

"Understood."

"Now pick a point and funnel a steady and continuous stream of chakra ".

My eyes slipped shut. I focused half of my current chakra reserves to the center of my abdomen. The rush of an enormous amount of chakra coursing through me gave my body an unusual sensation. After establishing the current for the chakra to flow, my eyes fluttered open.

"How do you feel?"

"A little weird. I could never really feel my chakra when I let it naturally flow, but now I can sense my chakra."

"You must be a sensory type?"

I nodded. For as long as I could remember, I was able to recognize an individual's chakra hundreds and hundreds of km away, and being able to sense specific people out of a sea of others was child's play. Back before the massacre, when I was in the military police, I was often loaned out to the ANBU to aid with infiltration and assassination, and it soon became an expertise of mine. 

"Your ability to control chakra is far beyond even the most skilled of shinobi".

A smile broke on my face. It felt nice to be acknowledged and complimented, especially from a world-renowned medical ninja and legendary sannin. I felt giddy at the comment. My heart tingled with happiness. Then a realization came to mind, 'This is the first time I've felt this happy since that night'.

"You seem happier than usual". Tsunade spoke, breaking me from my thoughts.

My head shook in response, a smirk replacing the ear-to-ear smile.

"Where did you center your chakra?"

My hand moved to my abdomen, gingerly pulling the soft fabric away. Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth falling open in a silent O, words failing to escape her. A hand moving shakily to my stomach, her fingers suspiciously grazing against my warm skin. 

"S-Shizune.." She called.

My head turned to Shizune, her head peering over Tsunade's shoulders. Her reaction mirroring Tsunade.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking down. And what I found surprised even myself.

"Y-y-you've managed to manifest the seal with a single try". Tsunade's voice was so full of bewilderment that every word divulged from her lips with a crack. "Chakra levels of this magnitude is almost on par with a tailed beast".

"A tailed beast?" I asked cocking my head.

"I-It's nothing that's a story for a later day". Her fingers pulled the fabric from my hand, letting the shirt cascade back over my stomach. Her hand settled atop my head, a beaming smile embellishing her face. "With the way you're training and your natural aptitude for chakra control, you might become an even better medical ninja than myself".

My cheeks flushed at the remark. "That's high praise that I don't think I have earned yet".

The hand on my head tousled my hair, "Don't sell yourself short. I see greatness in your future". Her body spun around her heels clicking against the hard ground, her head peeking over her shoulders, that same radiant grin spread across her features. "Now what do you say we get something to eat and do a little gambling while we're at it".

My eyes rolled at the mention of gambling, "With what money?" I shouted. Her arm shooting up, a hand waving back and forth as to brush off my comment.

"It's going to be another long night it seems". Shizune chuckled as we followed Tsunade to the nearest town.

I sighed, "Not too long, I hope... Or at least she wins us some money this time".

"You should know better than to wish for the implausible". Shizune whispered with a grin. 

"You're right". I laughed.

"Huh! Did you say something!?" Tsunade's voice boomed from a few yards in front of us, her body turning slightly, the smile replaced with an irritated expression.

"No!" We giggled in unison running to catch up with her.


	30. C H A P T E R 2 8

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

It's been about a week since Itachi has been back in the village. So far, he has been responding pretty well to the intensive treatment. After a few days in the hospital, Itachi was stable enough to move him into my apartment. Having him stay in the hospital for as long as he did was risky enough as it is. There were a few times I had to shoo nurses away from the room he was staying in. To say the least, the amount of time spent keeping an eye on the room was starting to hinder my work.

Standing at the foot of the bed, I giddied at the view before me. Itachi sat propped up against the headboard, a smile adorning his face as he beckoned me to him. My heart filled with delight, having him here like this is what I've wanted for a long time. 

'I just want this to last forever.'

I quickly shrugged off my shirt and pants tossing them over the banister. I reached for a pair of sweatpants that were thrown over a chair that sat adjacent to the bed. Turning back, I encountered an endearing reaction. Itachi's face was beet red, fingers fiddling with the ends of the bedsheet, eyes nervously moving from my body to his hands. I giggled at the bashful retort. 

I jumped onto the bed, my arms landing on either side of his hips, lips pressing against his heated flesh. "Are you embarrassed to see me naked?" I murmured against his cheek. A shiver, racked through his body as I placed butterfly kisses down the length of his jaw. His breathing hitched, I could feel the skin against my lips blister with abashment.

A chuckle ripped through my chest.

"It's not funny." He hissed, in childish contempt.

Another laugh ripped through me. I pressed my forehead to his. "Oh, but it is," I whispered, cupping his face, kissing the tip of his nose. His cheeks puffed, strands of hair falling over his shoulders, managing to make his already alluring appearance even more bewitching.

I flushed at the sight. My head dropped, letting my bangs cover my eyes. 

"Are we feeling a little embarrassed now?" He taunted, a hand pulling my chin to face him. The shy and bashful expression was replaced with a mix of a playful and sultry tone. Yanking myself from him his grip, I flopped onto the bed pulling the sheets over my face in an attempt to completely conceal myself from his taunts.

The bed shifted, the divets widening as Itachi settled himself next to me, his body nestling against mine, arms folding around me, dragging me flush against him. A small yelp escaped me at the sudden movement. 

"What did the hokage want?" He asked, his voice weighted with an emotion I couldn't quite place.

My body twisted under his grip. My arms laying flat against his chest, my hands cradling his face.

"She's giving you permission to come and go as you please... Provided that you report to her whenever you return... She wants to keep your presence in the village a secret till she can deal with the council."

His arms tightened. The palms of his hands running against the length of my back, stopping just short of smoothing over my ass. My eyes fluttered to his, my thumbs tracing lightly over his bottom lip.

"The question now is, what do you want to do?" I whispered, sinking myself deeper into his embrace.

A hefty sigh blew past his lips. "I am going to go back to the Akatsuki. Sasuke is still my responsibility... I have to find a way to end all of this misery."

"I know." My lips moved to his, I found myself completely at ease with his resolution. I knew once he made up his mind, there was very little that could be said to make him back down. Even if I was the one opposing it. All I can do... All I have ever been able to do was stand by him, and so that's what I'll do till the day I die.

"You're amazing." He mumbled into the kiss. 

"What makes you say that?" I asked, pulling away slightly.

"You've stood by me no matter what I've done. No matter the decision."

My fingers danced along the side of his face, drawing small circles along the line of his chiseled jaw. Our eyes locked. 

"Regardless of the things you do or have done, it's no question for me to stand by you, no matter what. I stand by you because I love you." His eyes glistened, a wall of unbreakable tears shone in the dimly lit room. His arms constricted around me in a vice grip. 

"I don't deserve you". His voice was tight. 

The affliction in his voice was breaking my heart. "You deserve the world Itachi. And if I can be the one to give you that, then that's all I could ever ask for. " 

His face buried in the crook of my neck. The grip he had on my body somehow stiffened even further. He took a shaky breath, "Just as long as I can be the one to offer you the world too".

"Promise?" 

"Anything for you." He replied pulling back from my neck after a few minutes of silence. 

"Good". I grinned, pressing my lips to his. 

My fingers tangled in his hair leading him deeper into the kiss. His lips moved fervently against mine. A soft groan vibrating against his chest, one hand threading into my hair, while the other worked up enough courage to grip my ass. I gasped into the kiss, the sudden caress swelling a need deep inside. His tongue pushing past my lips, thrusting and rubbing impatiently against every crevice.

My leg aimlessly flinging over his hip, pulling his lower half closer. Our bodies pushed desperately against each other. His pelvis thrusting forward in slow calculated motions. My heart almost bubbling out of the bone coffin that encased it.

Our lips separated. 

"Shiori," his voice was breathless, chest heaving, a blush dusting over his face. Eyes glossed with an intense and insatiable appetite. The silken sound of my name leaving his mouth tightened the blooming feeling within me. His hands clenched my hips, holding me in place as he ground his growing length against my needy sex. The throbbing pleasure pooling at the pit of my stomach, radiating into my core. The sensation was beyond intoxicating.

My eyes screwed shut, my fingers curling around his bare shoulders. 'The shallowest of movements and he already has me at my breaking point'.

The sound of light pants filled the room as I pushed my core against him. Soft moans escaped me as he met each collision of our hips with earnest intent. In one swift movement, I was on my back, Itachi hovering over me. The hair that was usually tied in a low ponytail behind him was free. Pardoned to fall around his face and over his shoulders. His dominating stare falling back on me. I squirmed under his gaze, becoming suddenly and severely cognizant of how I appeared to him in this position.

A hand brushed against the side of my face, tucking a few stray strands behind my ear.

"You shouldn't exert yourself like this. You are still in recovery". I whispered, biting my lip. My leer lowering from his face, down to where his clothed erection pushed deliciously against my heat.

He chuckled, "You seem distracted." His voice lowered, every word dripping with commanding desire.

My eyes shied away, my head turning to face the wall. The sudden feeling of his hips driving into me sent waves of pleasure searing through my body.

"Itachiii." A pitiful whine chocked from my panting lips.

"Yes?" He taunted, his breath fanning across my neck. Every nerve ending in my body cried for him... begged for him to offer anything more than a fleeting touch. 

"Stop teasing, jerk." I coughed trying to take control over my own body. 

"Seeing you like this is more captivating." He murmured with a smirk. 

My breathing grew ragged, my body quaked, the muscles in my thighs twitching in anticipation of the mistreatment to come. My legs clamped around his waist, tugging him closer. 

A dark chuckle sounded throughout the room. "Eager are we?" He gasped against my neck, his fingers lacing with mine, pinning them against the plush mattress. 

"It's not fair," I whined. 

"What isn't fair?" 

A frustrated groan vibrated through my chest. "You've managed to have me putty in your hands in a matter of seconds. And it doesn't seem like I have any effect on you?" I pouted, teeth chewing on the inside of my cheeks. 

Sitting back, he brought one of my hands to his chest. Seizing it flat over his burning flesh. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, eyes dilated with a sea of emotion that confounded me.

"You do more to me than you'll know." His deep voice filled me with a hunger that was only going to be satisfied by him. My eyes lidded with desire, lewd thoughts of him ravaging me filled my mind. Before I could bego for him to take me his lips sealed against mine. A moan escaped us and swallowed by the other. 

"Itachi, please--," I begged. 

"I know. I just---" His voice trailed off, his face turning towards the wall. His expression was worried and uncertain. 

I took this as an opportunity to flip our position. He let out a soft grunt in surprise. The amorous look on his face sent rippling sensations raging through me. But I knew this was the end of our romantic affair... At least for the time being. 

"Shiori... I-." 

Leaning down I pressed my lips softly to his. "You don't have to say anything. I can wait." I smiled. 

The ghosting touch of his hands lingered down my back, finally resting on my hips. 

His dark eyes flickered with dejection. "I want to give you a life... Not a single night of passion, you deserve more than that..." 

Leaning down my head tucked beneath his chin, ear pressed against his broad chest. Fingers aimlessly tracking down his chest. "I can wait Ita... For you, I could wait forever."

The rhythmic thumping of his heart produced a soothing warmth. The soft caress of his fingers against my scalp pulling me into slumber.

"I love you Shiori." 

"Love you too." 

∞

"Make sure you take all the medication..." 

He nodded, squeezing my hands. 

"Please don't die. Sasuke needs you alive, understand."

He smiled, "I know. I won't be selfish with my life."His smile was infectious, I could feel myself smile in return.

The wind picked up. The brisk night brought a cool breeze that swept my hair all about us. 

"Make sure you come back when you--"

I was suddenly drawn into a kiss. But just as quickly as it came, the warm feeling disappeared. "I'll take care of myself. I promised you a life after all of this, and I plan on keeping it." 

"I'll hold you to that." 

"Ahhhmm." Tsunade coughed as she stepped up beside me. 

"Although I don't implicitly trust you, I am confident in Shiori's faith in you. So I'll reserve judgment for now. Just don't let us down."

Itachi gave a nod. His head turning back to me. 

"Bye," we whispered in unison. With a final nod, he disappeared, the warm feeling of his hands still clasped around mine lingered. 

'Be Safe'.


	31. C H A P T E R 2 9

"Captain? Captain?!" 

"Huh?" I turned to the three figures behind me. 

"Should we head back captain?" The man in the weasel mask asked. 

"Stop calling me captain." I huffed, my arms crossing over my chest as I turned my attention back to the large estate.

"But--."

I swiftly waved off the comment before he could finish. "But you're right, our mission is done here. Let's get going before they notice we are still here." I murmured, turning back towards the forest. 

"Yes, captain." The other three ANBU members answered in unison. 

My eyes twitched in irritation, 'These guys don't take a hint.' I sighed jumping up to the nearest branch. The sound of pitter-patter followed closely behind. This mission was a total waste of my time, why Tsunade felt the need to put me in charge of an ANBU mission at a time when the village needed the most protection was beyond me. The journey back to the village was going to take us 2 days.

The wind shifted, an ominous feeling clung to the surrounding atmosphere. 

"I don't like this," I whispered, my eyes darting to the surrounding areas as we rush through the tree tops. 

"Did you say, something captain?" 

"Nothing. I told you to stop calling me captain." I murmured turning back to the man with the weasel mask. His head immediately dropped in shame, his face no doubt held an expression of dismay. A frustrated sigh escaped me. 

"I didn't mean to sound harsh... Being a captain is something... It's just a sore spot for me." I spoke, memories of my time as captain in the police force rushed my consciousness, a sudden pang hit my heart as I thought of all people I killed. 

"I loved being a captain... But I failed the people I was meant to lead and it cost them their lives." 

"What do you mean?" 

'Shit! Did I say that out loud?!' I screamed at myself. 

"Ignore what I said. If you want to call me captain, you can." I replied, shaking my head and quickly pushing ahead of the group. 

∞

The looming feeling still clung to me. 'Something is going to happen.' My teeth sunk into my bottom lip, my right hand propping beneath my chin. 

"We have been wasting too much time. We need to get back." I yelled down to the three men who sat comfortably at the base of the tree. 

"But we just stopped." One of the men protested. 

"We need to go now!" I yelled taking off in the direction of the village. 

I didn't look back to make sure the others were following, my priority was getting back to the village as soon as I could. We were still hours away from the village but I was betting I could make it back in half the time. 

My feet hit each branch with such a severe force that they almost broke under my weight. The vague sounds of people calling out to me muffled in the background of my racing thoughts. Suddenly something caught my attention. My body came to a staggering halt. 

'He is here.' 

My body pivoted to the left, my head cocking over my shoulder, the three ANBU members had finally caught up to me. They were all out of breath, one doubled over in exhaustion as he clutched his knees. 

My eyes fluttered shut as I honed in on his chakra. 'Northeast.' 

"You finally stopped." The man in a fox mask huffed. 

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," I spoke turning in the direction of where I sensed his chakra. 

"But--." One began to protest. 

"Get back to the village... I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." 

"What do you mean?!" 

"It's just a feeling at the moment... But I sense something ominous moving in the air." 

"A feeling... That's not much to go on captain." 

"Listen to your captain and get going!" I barked, pointing them towards the village in the same manner a mother would point a disobedient child to their room. The three reluctantly accepted and continued on without me. 

I swung down my feet silently landing on the hard forest floor. 

The sudden overwhelming feeling of a dominating figure materialized behind me. An uneasy feeling settled over me. 'Why show up now?' 

"What do you want?" I asked, my body turned, eyes locking onto the masked man. 

"Thought I'd let you know that the village is about to be attacked, and since both you and 9 tails jinchuriki are away, the village's defenses are severely lacking. Making it all the easier to destroy." His words coated in his thick voice caused a shiver to rack through my body. 

Rage filled me, "I should kill you!" I growled taking a step in his direction. 

His hands came up in a laughable effort to defend himself. "Better hurry back or you won't have a village waiting for you."

His voice suddenly regressed into a playful childish tone. My head cocked in confusion. I had never heard this side of him before. It was like his entire character had changed, it felt like I was talking to an different person altogether, a child even. 

"Oh and don't worry I am keeping a special eye on your beloved as well." 

Just as quickly as is playful tone settled in, his dark and raspy voice replaced it. My eyes widened, "Don't you dare hurt him understand! I'll hunt you down and kill you!" I snarled lunging forward. 

"Tick Tock, the village is waiting Shiori." His body suddenly began to warp. It was as if the space around his body was slowly collapsing onto itself and spiraling into the point of where his sharingan was exposed. 

I stopped dead in my tracks, I was inundated with confusion.

"Kamui?" 

My voice was barely above a whisper, my eyes fixated to the point where the masked man disappeared. 'I am sure that was Kamui... That was Kakashi's mangekyo sharingan... But it can't be Kakashi... So the masked man isn't Madara, the who is it?' My mind was racing a mile a minute, another Uchiha was still alive. 'Was he the one responsible for the 9 tails attack? Madara was dead all this time.' 

It was a moment before I realized that my body was trembling. 'Who was that man?' The words repeated over and over in my head, the words echoed in ever sulcus in my brain. It felt like the world was spinning. 

"Get it together Shiori!" I yelled, my hands clutching my head, my fingers digging painfully into my scalp. "Get it together you have to save the village!" 

My body quickly straightened, my eyes clenching shut.

"Bodyflicker."

Opening my eyes I was met with utter devastation. 

"I am too late!"


	32. C H A P T E R 3 0

"Who?...."

The air felt thin and insufferable. Everything around me smeared into insignificance. Any words that I'd hope to say lodged in my throat, as I looked on in horror. It felt like I was having an out-of-body encounter. Like everything I was witnessing was not through my own eyes.

The village was in an abysmal condition.

Carnage.

"Captain!" I quickly spun around to find the 3 ANBU standing behind me. Although their faces were covered, their body language spoke to everything their expressions couldn't.

"What happened?" The words worming past my dry lips.

"We just made it back. How did you make it here so fast?"

"Nevermind that! The village is under attack! Follow level five security protocol, make sure all civilians are evacuated, from there protect the hokage I'll handle everything else from here on out."

"Yes!"

My eyes drifted shut.

'Bodyflicker'

When my eyes opened again I was on the roof of the hokage's residence. Tsunade stood at the center with ANBU guarding her on every side.

"What happened?"

Her head quickly snapped in my direction. The look on her face twisted in dismay. "Shiori!"Her voice rushed with relief.

"It's the Akatsuki, they've finally launched their attack."

My teeth sunk into my dried lip. The sheer force of the bite breaking the skin, the subtle taste of iron leaking onto my tastebuds.

'I should have taken care of him back in the Hidden Rain.'

I quickly moved towards the railing on the opposite side of the building. My fingers folded tightly around the ice-cold metal, nerves prickling with numbness. "I'll handle what I can."

"Be careful." Her voice, tight.

"Count on it."

Vaulting onto the rail, I propelled into the air.

I didn't get very far before I noticed a flash of bright orange hair in a film of smoke. A familiar girl stood atop the head of a large rhino-like anime. She was one of the pain puppets I had come into contact with, in the Hidden Rain. To the left of her and the rhino, stood another monstrous summoning creature, a dog with a multitude of heads. As the dust began to settle I could make out the silhouettes of six figures.

My body quickly moved into overdrive, sprinting towards the orange-haired girl. In a flash step, I catapulted forward, springing high above her and the large beast. I brought my leg came down on her shoulder, sending her and the beast deep into the ground below. The sheer force of the hit caused a massive creator and surrounding buildings to crumble. The ground splintered and shattered from the aftershocks. The summoning evaporated into a cloud of smoke. The girl laid beneath my feet. Face staring blankly up at me with spirling eyes.

"Dead already?" I mused, nudging her body with the heel of my shoe.

I turned to the large dog. The animal bared its teeth at me, growling as if to warn of an attack.

"Down boy!" I yelled.

"Shiori!!?"

I ignored the call, my eyes returning to the girl. "Since that dog of yours didn't disappear, I'd say you're still alive."

Her head tilted slightly, but she made no sound.

"Alright then, time to die."

My fingers twitched and cracked. "Dance of a thousand petals." Sparks of electricity danced in the palm of my hand. I reached out with palm facing down, microscopic bolts of lightning blitzing down, electrocuting her on a vestigial level. Her body convulsed, mouth falling open in a silent O. After a moment, her body stiffened, the last chakra finally seeping away.

"1 down 5 to go."

"Shiori?!" Shizune's voice rang in my ears.

My head cocked back, eyes raising to the rim of the creator. In a blink of an eye, I was by her side. "I see you wasted no time." She remarked, scanning me up and down with anxious eyes.

Standing behind her were Inoichi, Ibiki, Ino, and 2 ANBU members.

"Wow, Shiori, You might be more ruthless and scarier than Lady Tsunade." Ino half-heartedly joked.

"There's one more." My eyes narrowed. I could sense the unusual chakra not too far from where we stood. 

'Bodyflicker.'

"Where did she go?" Ibiki questioned, peering around searching for the kunoichi.

"Knowing her... She's found another Pain." Shizune replied with a sigh.

I reappeared with another orange-haired puppet in hand.

"2 down."

"She really is something. If she wasn't so young she would be an excellent candidate for hokage." Inoichi whispered to Ibiki.

"I'd never take that position... Plus, you see how Tsunade works I'd be like her... Maybe even worse." I laughed, tossing the body aside.

Black

'What happened?' My head was beating with incomprehensible pain.

'Open your eyes.'

My eyes snapped open. A cement wall obscured my vision, shrowding me in darkness. My body wouldn't move. My left leg was caught between the cement slab and what I could make out as debris from the smashed ground. My right arm was pinned behind me, a metal pipe piercing through my forearm.

"Well, this is going to be hard to get out of."

Sharp shocks of pain radiated through my shoulder and knee. My left-hand pressed against the cool rock in front of me. With one sharp breath, I managed to push the slab off of my body. The pain that reckoned through me was beyond anything I have ever felt before. My ankle was crushed, and my shin was fractured. I quickly pulled myself off the metal pipe, my arm spewed a large amount of blood. I wedged my arm between my thighs struggling to put pressure on the gushing wound. My vision was beginning to blot, dark circles spotting everything my eyes moved to.

"Shiori!"

My head lulled to the side, everything moving in slow motion.

Ino bounded towards me, her eyes filled with concern. "Shiori! Are you okay?"

I nodded, reaching out to her with my good hand. "Help me up." My speech slurred, my mind spinning. Her hand grasped mine pulling me up to my feet. A harsh hiss seethed past my lips.

"We need to get you to Lady Tsunade."

"Just steady me."

Her arm snaked around my waist, pulling me upright as I teetered my weight on my right leg.

"Release." The byakugou seal gleamed as it stretched over my abdomen. "Creation rebirth."

The opening in my arm was beginning to regenerate the hole closing in a matter of seconds.

"Oh wow-." Her voice was swole with astonishment. "But your leg?" She questioned, her eyes moving to my mangled foot.

"That's gonna take more time." A frustrated sigh escaping me. "Unfortunately, that means I can't do anything."

"You got rid of 2 pains I think that's something to ride home about. The rest of us were no match for any of them."

"It wasn't enough. I was caught off guard by the explosion."

"Cut yourself some slack, Ibiki, my dad, Shizune, me, and the ANBU would have been killed if you didn't make it there in time."

I nodded.

"Ino, hold onto me. I am going to take us to Tsunade."

"Wait... How are you going to do--"

'Bodyflicker.'

"What?! How!?"

"It's a teleportation jutsu."

"Oh..." Her voice trailed off. 

"Shiori what happened?" Tsunade's voice boomed as she rushed over to me.

"I am fine. More importantly, what's going on?"

"Naruto made it back." Her eyes sparkled. Her voice was filled a hope that radiated, bathing me in a sea of relief.

"Thank goodness."


	33. C H A P T E R 3 1

"You're uncharacteristically late."

"It was a little hard getting away from Kisame."

His voice was flat and monotone. Unusual especially when we were alone. His face was unemotional his eyes were sullen and hollow. My eyes traveled down the length of his body, he appeared to be in better health than when he left the village but something was weighing heavily on his conscious.

My feet shuffled sheepishly, tripping over themselves as I moved towards him. His mere presence never ceasing to bring my behavior out of quality. With extended arms, my body collided with his. My arms instantaneously snaked around his waist winding up his back, clutching onto his cloak.

A muffled sound of surprise vibrated against his chest as my cheek pressed against him. I snuggled into him, the need to be close to him drowned me. My nose dug into the fabric of his cloak, his scent pouring into my functionalities overwhelming me. The faint smell of cinnamon clung to him.

"You seem bothered." His chest muffling my words.

Slowly but surely, his arms coiled around my shoulders, drawing me closer.

"I was... worried.... about you. You're limping" His words are slow and controlled as if he spoke just a little too fast, he would choke.

I burrowed into his warm body, "It's just a crushed bone. And thats supposed to be my line." I tittered, looking up into his face, chin supported against his sternum. My fingers drummed against the muscles in his back, fingering and twisting in the garment. He sighed against my touch, his face ultimately giving way to some semblance of emotion.

A ghost of a smile quipped at the corners of his lips. "I live for you, remember." I grinned, pulling away from him. My right hand dripped from his back, slowly entangling with his. Bringing our hands up between our bodies, I anchored my pinky with his. "We made a promise."

"We did."

My thumb absently caressed his coarse knuckles. For a moment, I was lost.

"You seem lost?"

"I have been meaning to ask you..."

"Yes?" He asked, his face leaning down, so his nose brushed against the exposed skin of my shoulders. The gentle touch riled me, sending my heartbeat soaring. His head shifted forward, warm lips pressing open mouth kisses from my shoulder up to my ear.

My body was vibrating. Every cell singing with high-pitched abundance. Every time his lips made contact, lightning jolts pierced through me. My trembling fingers splayed against his chest and forearm, attempting to push him back to no avail.

"This is serious Itachi." I gasped, sharp incisors dragging into the plush muscle inside my mouth. He hummed an incoherent response as his lips sucked the tender skin beneath my ear. The drag of his tongue against my searing skin fragmented my mind. Flutters of arousal emanating throughout my weakened body.

"It's about the man in the mask." I moaned, practically brought to the edge of desire from a single trick of his lips.

His head quickly shot up my neck, a puzzled look on his face. "What about him?"

"Have you ever seen him without a mask?" I breathed, finally catching my bearings.

His eyes scrunched. "No."

"Are you sure it's Madara?"

"I can't say I am 100 percent sure, but it is as sure as I can be".

My head lowered, "I don't think it is."

"Why?"

"He came to me right before the village was attacked. When he made his exit, he did something."

"Hmmm."

"He used kamui."

"Kamui?"

"It was similar to Kakashi's mangekyo sharingan. No.... it was the same."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. That man isn't Madara. Another Uchiha is still alive".

His brow cocked, eyes slanting in thought.

"Did Kakashi ever tell you how he ever obtained his Sharingan?"

"He said a friend had entrusted it to him to keep a promise."

"I remember hearing about an Uchiha dying during the war. He was a student of the 4th, and his body was never brought back to the village."

"You think it might be him?"

"It's just a feeling but-"

"If you've given it that much thought, then I am sure it has some ground to stand on. I'll look into it on my end."

His warm hand cupped my face, thumb dragging long strokes against my warm cheek. Our eyes locked, and in an instant, every worry I had washed away.

"Every time I look into your eyes I'm reminded of why I fell in love with you."A warm feeling spider-webbed through my chest, my heart pounding with happiness. A grin widened across my lips.

"You are always to catch me off guard with your confessions of love."

His eyes batted down at me with mirth, "Shouldn't love be full of surprises?" His head angled down pursing his lips against mine in a heartfelt kiss. My arms snaked up his chest and around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

The tips of his fingers pressed into the exposed skin at my hips. His index and thumb pinching ever so softly.

The moment my fingers moved to twist in his hair, his head lowered back to my neck, forehead bearing down on my shoulders. His hands moved from my hips to my elbows, clutching me.

"One day, this will be over." His breath dancing across my flushed skin.

I shook myself free from him. My hands quickly moving to cradle his face.

"And we'll be able to live our lives."

"I'll be counting down to the last minute."

"Me too."


End file.
